The Perfect Life
by Ireland Maslow
Summary: Cameron Lockwood is pregnant with James Diamonds child. Will he step up and be the father or will he leave her and the baby to be in a movie? Story better than summary.
1. Big News

**Okay, I've had this story wrote for a little while now. My youth pastor, Kristy, and my childhood friend, Preston, both have enjoyed this story. I hope you do also. I have quite a few chapters done and hope to get it finished here soon. The only other person of BTR that's going to appear in this story will be Kendall. **

**James is James Diamond, but it's supposed to be the actor(James Maslow), not the the character(James Diamond). I didn't put his real last name so it still counts as a fictional charater. =)**

**Disclaimer: James is not mine neither is anthing else you may recognize in this story.**

**Cameron's POV:**

It had been three weeks since my one night with James Diamond. I was sitting on the floor of the bathroom with my head in my hands and a pregnancy test on the floor beside me. I had just found out I was pregnant. I'm only sixteen. How am I supposed to raise a baby? What would James say? Would he be there for me? Would he leave me? Should I even tell him? I could just leave and never come back. Never let him know about the baby.

No. I couldn't do that. I had to tell him. It's his baby too and he had a right to know about it. It was his choice. He could stay and help with the baby or he could leave me and the baby. I pulled out my phone and went through the numbers until I saw his name. My finger lingered over the send button. I took a deep breath and hit send. It started ringing and then I heard.

_"Hey, sorry I couldn't answer your call. But leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_ I sighed and heard the **beep**.

"Hey James, It's Cameron. We need to talk. Like now. Call me back." I said and then hung up the phone. I just sat there, not sure what to do. I figured the only other thing to do would be to tell my dad what happened. I unwillingly got up from the floor. I wiped the few tears from my face and walked into the livingroom. He wasn't in there so I walked to the kitchen.

"Hey dad-" he cut my off by holding up one finger to tell me to hang on. I looked at him and noticed he was on the phone. I sat there and waited patiently for him to get off the phone. I wasn't in any hurry to tell him what had happened. He said a few more things and then he hung up. He turned towards me with a smile on his face.

"What's up kiddo?" He asked with a smile. I looked down at the floor and thought about what I was going to say. "What's wrong, babygirl?"

"Sit down dad," I said. We walked over to the table and he sat. I walked to the otherside and sat down across from him.

"So what's wrong?" He asked and I was about to tell him when my phone started ringing. I held a finger up to my dad telling him to hang on and stood up.

"James-" I began, but was cut off as I walked into the livingroom.

"What's wrong? I got your message!" He said frantically. I sighed. He was still going on and on about what was wrong.

"James! Calm down," I said and then he got quiet. I waited a moment and then sighed again. "Just come over. It's something you should hear face-to-face." I said.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said and then we hung up. I walked back into the kitchen where my dad was waiting patiently for me. I took a deep breath and was glad I just bought myself some time.

"Ready to tell me what's going on?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"But first, James is going to be here any minute. Please, please, please, don't kill him after I tell you the news." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"What did that boy do to you?" He asked, sounding angry now. I took another deep breath. I wanted to wait until both of them were here to tell them.

"Dad, it's something James doesn't even know about. He helped it happen, but he doesn't know about it. Please just don't be mad and promise me you'll be understanding?" I asked, getting nervous. He sighed and nodded.

"Babygirl, you know whatever it is, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He said and I smiled. I had the support of one person. I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in James!" I yelled and then a few seconds passed before we heard the door shut. He walked into the kitchen a few moments later. He walked straight to me. He placed one hand on my waiste and the other on the side of my face.

"Cameron, what's wrong? You sounded so upset on the phone ." He said, panicing a little.

"Sit," I said, motioning to the chair closet to us. I sat down beside him with dad across me. I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts to try and find the best way to go about this. I could feel their eyes on me, but I didn't look up at them. Not yet that is. I was surprised at how patient they were being. I looked at each of them and then took another deep breath.

"I have no clue how to tell either of you this." I said and then looked at each of them again to see their expressions. Both seemed worried and confused.

"Well, babygirl, do it like a band-aid. Rip it off," he said and I nodded. I decided I wanted to see if my dad would kill James. If so I wanted to be able to get inbetween them. So I decided to watch my dad as I told them this.

"I'm. . . . I'm pregnant." I finally just blurted out. My dad's face just had this look of anger and disbelief. I looked at James and he just looked. . . Shocked. Nothing other then shocked. I looked back at my dad and he seemed to be trying to keep his promise about not killing James. I just sat there quietly. I wasn't sure if the silence was a good thing or a bad thing. What was going through my dad's head? More importantly, what was going through James' head? I looked between the two and couldn't take it anymore.

"Please one of you say something. I'll take anything at this point." I said truthfully.

"I don't know what to say," dad said and then we both looked at James. He was staring at the table with that shocked expression still plastered to his face.

"J-James?" I stuttered out of fear. I reached out and touched his arm. That was like a trigger or something because as soon as I touched him, he jumped up and made his way for the door. Now his expression was full of. . . Anger. I jumped up and went after him.

"James! Wait! Let's talk about this," I said and he stopped with his hand on the front door knob. He turned and looked at me.

"How did this happen? I mean we had. . . . We had protection and you were on the pill right?" He asked and I looked down at the floor. "You weren't on the pill? Why didn't you tell me?" He almost yelled.

"I didn't think I had to be on the pill since you were going to use protection." I explained.

"I can't believe this happened! I had everything going for me! I have auditions set up in California! Once in a lifetime auditions Cam! I can't just blow it off! I've worked too hard to get where I am to walk away now!" He yelled at me.

"So your career is more important than your baby? I understand that you have the auditions! I understand this is a once in a lifetime thing!" I yelled back.

"It doesn't matter now! I have to stay in this pathetic town and take care of you and this baby! I hate this!" James yelled.

"Hey, stop yelling at my daughter! This is much of your responsablity as it is her's! So step up and be a man and take care of your child!' My dad yelled at James.

"No dad, if he wants to leave, let him. If this baby is such a horrible thing for you James, then just get out. I never want to see you around here again unless you're going to step up and be a father to our baby. Just leave," I said and then pushed past my dad and ran upstairs. I had to get away from him. My worst fear had become reality. He didn't want the baby. He was leaving me to do this on my own. What am I going to do? I have to get a job. I have to find someone to take care of the baby when I was at work. I had to grow up. I'll more than likely have to drop out of school and I can't go to college. James, doesn't realize how much I was giving up also.

It wasn't just him who had to give up things for the baby. I have to give up most of my life. He can finish high school. He can move to California and follow his dreams. He didn't have to get a job and support us. He didn't have to raise a baby alone. I did. I hated this and there was nothing I could do to change it. I was having a baby and that was it. I'm against abortion so that's not an option and I think it would be too hard to hand my baby over to two strangers. I had already made up my mind. I was going to raise this child. I was going to do what I had to. I was going to give this child the best life I could.

**Hope you enjoyed. And things are a little different in this story. They live in Neveda and James is audiotioning for a movie instead of Big Time Rush. In this Big Time Rush doesn't exist.**

**Read and Review please! **


	2. My Baby

**Here's the second chapter. I know it's short but it's, in a way, an important chapter. **

**Disclaimer: James is not mine and neither is anything else you may recognize in this story. **

**Cameron's POV:**

It had been seven months and I found out I was having a boy. My dad was doing all he could to help me. I was worried I was having twins for as big as this boy was at seven months. The doctor said he didn't see another baby and he didn't hear two heart beats. So he was pretty sure I only had one. But then he had to inform me that woman have twins all the time and not even the doctors knew there was another baby. It's safe to say I was nervous. My dad just laughed and told me not to worry about it too much.

It had been seven months since I had talked to James. His parents were involded. They wanted to be in their grandbaby's life and that was their words. I was glad I had them. They kept James updated on the baby news. They said they knew he was still trying to deal with it. They said he's interested in the baby news and he was excited to know it was a boy. If he was so excited then why was he acting like this? Why didn't he just come over here and talk to me? I wish he would. I really wanted this baby's dad to be here. I wanted him to be able to play catch and stuff with his dad. I didn't want James to leave for California and our son have to grow up seeing him once a year.

I was laying on the couch after school when my dad walked in.

"Hey babies," he said, kissing my forehead and rubbing my stomach. He had started saying 'hi babies' shortly after he found out I was pregnant. He was taking this a lot better than I thought he would. He said that I was his daughter and whatever I went through he was here. He kept his word. He was understanding and supportive. I loved that. He walked into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a cup of water. He sat on the chair at the end of the couch.

We sat there and talked a little about our days and then watched TV, then dad got up to go start dinner. I stayed there and wondered if James would ever come around. I wanted him to be a father. Not a scared little boy. I started flipping through the channels when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" I yelled and then stood up and walked to the door. I was surprised to open it and see James standing there.

"What?" I asked and he sighed.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I thought about it and then stepped to the side. Sure I wanted him to be a father. But I'm still mad about how he acted when I told him I was pregnant. We walked to the couch and sat down. He studied me for a long moment.

"Wow, you look. . . Pregnant," he stated simply.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I joked. It was nice to joke with him. He smiled and then looked at the floor as he messed with the hem of his shirt.

"Did you come to talk? Or did you just want to come over?" I asked.

"I came to talk," he said and then looked up at me. I looked at him, hopeful.

"So?" I asked.

"I'm way too young to get married and I'm way too young to be a dad. But I'm going to be a dad and there's nothing I can do about that." He said and I just stared at him. Unsure of where this was heading.

"I'm not ready to be a parent and I'm not ready to get married. I'm leaving for my movie part in one week. I just wanted to make up with you before I leave. I came here to tell you that I'll go out of my way to be sure I'm here for every birthday, play, music recidal, soccer game, football game, whatever he does. Anything he's in, I'll be there for him. I'll call as often as I can and I'll come visit everytime I have time off. I promise," James said and I looked at him, shocked. He was being serious.

"Okay, that will work I guess," I said and he smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review please!**


	3. A New Baby

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating. I'll get a few chapter up today for you to make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own James or anything else you may recognize in this story**

**Cameron's POV:**

It had been nine months and I was due any day now. James was in Los Angeles, working on his movie and he called pretty much every night. He said they were going to allow him to have some time off this week to come home and see his baby. He's hoping he's born when he's here. I loved that he was be like this. He was really warming up to the idea of being a dad. I was sitting on the couch with my dad and we were watching a movie.

"When is James going to be coming home?" My dad asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. He said they were going to give him time off so he could come home and see his baby, but he didn't say when." I told him and he nodded.

"Well, hopefully he gets here before the baby's born." Dad said and I nodded in agreement. Dad had a long talk with James after the day he came and told me he was going to be as good of a dad as he could to the baby. Since then they've gotten along really well. He's gotten over the fact that James was the dad of my baby. He used to tell me that "The pretty boy" wasn't worth it. A guy he works with has a son my dad wishes I would date. He wants someone like that boy for me.

I had talked things over with my dad and he agreed to let me move out to Los Angeles after a few months. We live in Neveda so we live pretty close to California. My dad wanted to move with me, but he couldn't because of his work. I told him the baby and I would be fine. He doens't want me living with James since we're not married. He told one of his friends about me wanting to move to Los Angeles and he said he had a niece living there. He also said she was looking for a roommate so my dad got her number from him and I called her. She lives close to where James is staying. I'm moving in with her in a few months. By the time I move in with her our boy will be five months old. She has a friend living with her now, but they'll be leaving around the time I move in.

The girl that I'm moving in with is October Stills. She's nineteen and owns her own store in Los Angeles. When I was talking to her she said she would give me a job at the store if I was looking for one. She assumed I was since I told her I was a single parent. But James has been sending money to get me and the baby through. He's sent me the money to get the baby's room together here at dad's. Dad wants our boy to have a room here for when we come and visit. And so he can come down and spend time with his grandpa whenever he wanted.

My dad told James that he would pay to buy the stuff for his house and whatever I buy I can take with me when I move in with October. October said there were two bedrooms in her apartment. So the baby and I were going to be sharing a room. I was perfectly fine with that. I had decided he was staying in the same room as me for the first few months after he was born. Dad said mom did that with me until she died and then he continued it until I was seven months. My mom died when I was three months old. It was from cancer they discovered she had about two weeks after I was born. I wished my mom was here to help me through this, but she wasn't. James' mom had been pretty helpful. She gave me advice on raising a baby. And even sat down with me and told me what to expect during the delivery. I was pretty scared about the delivery. She said she wasn't going to lie, that was the worst pain she had ever experienced, but it was worth it. She said that once you hold that baby in your arms for the first time, you realize all that pain was worth it.

My dad got up and walked into the kitchen after the movie ended. It was almost nine p.m. so I was expecting James to call any moment now. This was the time he usually called me. I got up off the couch and walked upstairs to my room. I walked over and picked my cell phone up off the night stand and then sat on the bed. I waited for another twenty minutes and then the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was James.

"Hey," I said, cheerfully.

_"Hey, so I talked to Rick and he said that I could leave tomorrow at five. I'll be there about eleven or so, I guess. I figure it won't take longer than seven hours to get there. I'm driving so I'm not real sure how long that will take. How's our little man doing?" _James said. I could hear the smile in his voice and I liked that. Even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone I love his smile.

"He's fine," I said, rubbing my hand over my stomach. "He's been pretty active today though. He's kicked me all day," I said with a small laugh. James laughed on the other end of the line.

_"Well, he's excited. He'll be born here any day. He's probably ready to see who that beautiful voice he hears all the time belongs to."_ He said and I smiled and blushed a little. He always told me that our little boy loved my voice and that was why he was so active.

"Wonder when he'll be born?" I said. "I am so ready to get him out of me." I whined, earning a laugh from James.

_"He'll be out and in your arms before you know it." _James told me and I agreed. We talked to for about an hour longer and then he had to go and get ready for bed so he could get up early in the morning. He was doing pretty well living on his own. He's only seventeen, but he's mature for his age. He does well on his own and hasn't really complained to much about missing home. His parents wish he would come home, but they're happy that he's happy. He has an apartment close to the set and he will be traveling to Texas, Arizona and South Dakota.

He'll be gone for a couple months during this, but he said if they have and time off for a long period of time he's going to come back and see us. I decided it was time for me to get going to bed also. I got ready for bed and then walked over and got into bed.

The next morning I was so excited that James was going to be here tonight. I had gotten ready for the day and was eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes when my dad walked in.

"Hey, I'm leaving for work," he said before kissing me on top of the head. He had his hand on my stomach when he did so and the baby kicked. I laughed a little.

"I don't think he wants you to go," I said and dad laughed a litte. He got his stuff and then left. I had started homeschooling when I was seven moths pregnant. Dad figured it would be easier for me. I'm going to study as much as possible and then take my GED test. I hated the idea of basically dropping out of school, but I had a baby almost here. I had to be able to raise him. I walked to the livingroom where my book bag was at. I sat on the couch and pulled the books out and my pencil and began to work on my school work. There wasn't much else I could do. That was another problem, I was almost always bored. I had a few friends who stuck with me and they come over from time-to-time. But they all have jobs, homework and chores so they were busy most of the time. I was ready for the the baby to be born because then I'll always have something to do.

It had been at least three hours that I had been doing school work and I was almost done. I heard my phone ring and I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

_"Hey, I got off early today so I'm leaving the apartment right now and will be there around five or so." _He said and I couldn't stop the smile I now had plastered to my face.

"That's amazing!" I said and then felt the baby kick.

_"I'll see ya in a few hours," _he said and then hung up. I finished my homework and then turned the TV on. There wasn't a whole lot to do anymore. I looked at the clock and it was only ten- thrity. I had a long wait.

**Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review please! Because I don't have any reviews on this story yet. **


	4. Everything Will Be Alright

**Haha, I just realized that Everything Will Be Alright is the title of the third chapter in Hidden Secret For Too Long. Anyway, I like this chapter b/c of James in it. **

**Disclaimer: Fine, I'll do this. I don't own James or anything else you may recognize in this story**

**James' POV:**

I was only about twenty minutes from Cam's house. I was nervous but extremely anxious for the baby to get here. I was nervous because I'm only seventeen and I have no clue how to be a father. I think I've learned enough from my dad. He was literally the best dad ever. He was always there no matter what else he had to do. He would go out of his way for my brother, sister and I. He loved us more than you would think possible and always told us so. He raised us right. He raised us to have respect and manners. He was never too hard on us when we messed up or got in trouble. He was stern but gentle, I guess you would say.

I prayed I would be as good of a father as he is. He's told me not to get too worried about being a father. He told me when my brother, Matt, was born he wasn't entirely sure how to be a father. He said he was as nervous as could be. But when Matt was born and dad held him in his arms for the first time, everything changed. Matt was unexpected, but very much welcomed. My parents were only married for one year when they discovered mom was pregnant with Matt. They weren't expecting to have kids for a few years, but they wouldn't change anything.

Dad said it would be the same way with me. Sure I wasn't ready to have kids and I thought it would be quite a few more years before I had kids. I also thought I would be married first. I never thought I would have sex before marriage. What happened between Cameron and I was a mistake. We got caught up in the moment and let things go too far. I was sure my dad was right and everything would be worth it once the baby was in our arms.

I was now pulling into their drive-way and was extremely excited. I parked and got out of the car, grabbing a bag on the way out. I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited a moment and then the door opened to reveal Cam standing there in grey sweat pant, a white t-shirt that had a teddy bear on it and her light, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"James!" She exclaimed, her bright green eyes shining. I stepped forward and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, I can't believe how big you are. Are you sure there is only one baby in there?" I asked with a chuckle. She laughed a little as we pulled away.

"As far as the doctor is concerned there's only one." She said and I smiled. I know it's my baby, but I was still a little awkward of reaching out and just touching her stomach. I didn't know if I should or not. She giggled a little.

"Feel," she said, taking my hand and placing it on her stomach. I waited a moment and then felt the baby kick. I smiled and let out a little laugh. That was the first time I had felt the baby. I had been too busy with the movie to come visit.

"Wow, I can't believe that's my baby." I said and the baby kicked again.

"He likes the sound of your voice," she said with a giggle. "Well, come on inside," she said, stepping to the side and letting me in. I walked in and looked around. The house was pretty much the same except for a few new photos. I looked at one and it was a sonogram picture of the baby. I walked over to look at it closer. I smiled as I looked at it.

"That's our boy," Cam said. I looked at her and smiled. "Dad got a frame after we left the doctors office." She explained to me and I smiled.

"I hope he looks like you," she said and I smiled.

"Why?" I asked and she laughed.

"Because then he'll be handsome," she said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

It had been two days since I had gottne here. I was sitting on the couch with Cameron next to me and we were watching TV. She sat straight up and had a hand on her stomach. She started to breath heavier and I was concerned.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" I asked standing up off the couch.

"My water broke," she said and I looked at her shocked. I guess I was just too worried to had noticed the couch was wet.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"James, unless you want to deliver this baby, you need to get me to the hospital." She said and then let out a pained noise. I ran towards the kitchen.

"Mr. Lockwood! Mr. Lockwood!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen. He was sitting at the counter drinking coffee again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, standing up from his seat.

"It's Cameron, her water broke," I told him and he hurried past me and straight to the livingroom. I followed close behind.

"James, remember where the bags at?" He asked and I nodded and ran to grab it from the closet across the room. He was helping her up and to the car. We got in the car, Mr. Lockwood was driving, Cameron was in the passenger seat and I was in the middle back seat. He hurried to the hospital, driving a little faster than he should. We pulled into the hospital and he pulled up to the door. I got out and ran inside to get a wheelchair. I brought it out and we helped her into it. I wheeled her inside while her dad went to park the car.

"Hey, can I get some help, please?" I yelled when we got in. I had no clue what to do. I wasn't here through the nine months of preparing. A nurse came running over to me and she instantly knew what to do when she seen Cameron. She took her from me and wheeled her to a room on the second floor. I followed close behind.

"Are you the husband?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"I'm the dad, but not her husband," I said and she nodded.

"Please step out of the room while we get her into her gown and everything." The nurse said and I nodded and walked out into the hallway. I wasn't sure if I could be in the room when our son was born. I wasn't even sure if she had picked a name for him yet. I paced in the hallway until Mr. Lockwood came running up to me.

"Is she okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine, they just wanted some privacy so she could get changed and everything." I said and he nodded. After a few minutes the nurse came out and told us we could go in and see her. We walked in and she was laying in bed. She was hooked up to everything she had to be. She started having her contractions and that was hard to handle. I wasn't good with pain. I started too feel light headed from her crying and light screaming.

"If you need to go out you can. I'm fine," she told me and I nodded.

"I'll try and come back in," I said and she nodded. I walked out to the hallway and leaned my back against the wall across from the door. I slid down the wall and put my hands on my face and took deep breaths. There was no way I was going to be able to be in the room when the baby was born if I couldn't handle the contractions.

"Are you okay?" I heard a woman's voice say. I looked up and was met by the gentle eyes of a nurse. She was short, had blond hair that was in a bun, tan skin and blue eyes. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you, it's just my. . . Um," I wasn't sure what to call Cam. "The girl in that room is having my baby." I told her simply. Feeling slightly embarrassed at not even being able to call her my girlfriend at least.

"Oh, a little nervous?" She asked with a gentle smile. I laughed with no amusement and nodded.

"You have no idea." I said and she placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"You'll both be okay and happy when the baby is delivered." She said. She left her hand on my shoulder for a few more seconds and then walked into the room Cam was in. I thought at what had just happened. I couldn't just keep saying that she was having my baby. It was just wrong to not be able to call her anything besides a friend. That's what we were. Even when we had sex we were just friends. Sure I had the biggest crush on her for the last couple years and apparently she liked me also, but I never asked her to be anything more than friends. Even after we had sex, we were still only friends. We both agree we would never speak of what happened that night to anyone. It would always stay between the two of us.

I kept my word. I never said anything to anyone. Not even my brother and I tell him everything. I just sat there and thought about what was going to happen. I mean, she was coming to Los Angeles and would live near me. Would I be able to be a good father if I'm always doing auditions? Or movies? What if I get on a TV show? Then I'll be busy all the time. I had a lot to work out. I know I should have had this all worked out before, but I guess it didn't really cross my mind. Now it did. Now I know I'm in trouble. Now I know everything _will_ change and there was nothing I could do to stop. Now it was a reality that I was going to be a father.

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!**


	5. Is This Real?

**Sorry if this story is boring. I promise it will get better. **

**Disclaimer: James. . . . Yeah, he's not mine. **

**James' POV:**

It had been ten hours and I was sitting in the hospital room with Cam and her dad. She was up walking around the room to enduce labor farther. She was having contractions, but wasn't close to having the baby yet. They were doing what they could to get it moving along quicker. I had gotten over the sounds of her pain. They were still hard to handle, but not as hard as before. It was not hard to see I was tired and so was Mr. Lockwood. But we were nowhere near as tired as Cam. I told myself no matter what I would stay awake until the baby was born and Cam could go to sleep.

She laid back down on the bed and they checked to see where the baby was. She was closer, but still not close enough. She started having contractions again and this one was worse than the others. This one was did it for me. I just couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, getting all eyes to look at me.

"I'm so sorry Cameron, I just can't handle it." I said and she smiled in understanding. I felt bad about leaving her. I mean I hadn't really asked if she wanted me in the room when he was born. I didn't know if she would be comfortable having me there or not. I walked down the hall to the waiting room and sat on one of the chairs. I placed my elbows on my knees, then leaned forward and put my head on my hands. I rubbed my face and the just sat still.

"What's going on with you?" A man asked. I looked up and there was a man who seemed to be in his thirties sitting in a chair on the other side of the room from me. He had tan skin, black hair the was a little longer and brown eyes. I sighed.

"My. . . Friend. . . Is in labor with my baby," I said and he nodded with a small chuckle.

"My wife is in labor with our third baby." He said and I looked at him and pulled my eyebrows together.

"Why aren't with you with her?" I asked, a little confused. He just laughed a little.

"I've been married to her for nineteen years. I was there for her for everything. But I can't stand pain and I learned that with the first baby. I passed out about the time she started pushing. Then with the second baby, I left when it was time to start pushing. I just couldn't do it and I still can't. She started pushing about seventeen minutes ago." He said and I nodded.

"So, it's not a horrible thing that I can't stand to be in the room with her through this?" I asked and he shook his head with a small laugh.

"Of course not, son." He said and then it went quiet. He broke the silence though. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but you said your 'friend' was in labor. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, she's sixteen. She wasn't my girlfriend when we. . . You know and she's still not. She's just a friend. All of this was a mistake." I said, putting my head back into my hands.

"Hey, it may had been a mistake, but promise me you will never say that that baby is a mistake. Because no matter what you say, that little baby is here for a reason and it's never gonna be a mistake." He said and I looked up at him.

"I know that. I would never say that my son is a mistake." I said and he nodded with a smile.

"That's good," he said and then a nurse walked in.

"Eric Greendale?" She said, looking between us. The other man stood up. "You can go in and see your wife and baby now." She said and he smiled.

"Congratulations," I said and he smiled at me.

"Congratulations to you also," he said and then walked out. I just sat there and waited. How long would it take until I got to see my baby? I sat there and thought over what would happen after tha baby was born. I wanted to keep my promise and be there no matter what. But I had my career to worry about now and I really didn't want to give it up. I had worked so hard and gotten so far. I had to make this work though. I had to be able to be a father and continue my acting career. This was going to be a challenge, but I was pretty sure I could do it.

There was a vending machine in the corner so I walked over and got a coke and sat back down. I was the only person in the waiting room at the moment. It was weird. Every other time I had been in a waiting room in a hospital, there were people in there with me. Maybe everyone was visiting with loved ones? I a drink of my soda and just thought about my life. The one question that had bugged me the last nine months was, should I marry Cam? What would she say if I asked her to marry me? Did I really want to marry her? Or was I thinking about asking because of the baby? I had always loved Cameron. I mean, I grew up near her. We were in the same school since pre-school and lived right down the road from each other since we were born. Her dad put her in school early so me and her were in the same grade. She really should had been a grade lower than me. But with her brain she probably would had been in my grade anyway.

She was a bright girl and I was often times surprised she hadn't skipped a grade or two. I used to actually be jealous because she was younger than me. She wasn't supposed to be smarter than me. I made it through school and still was. But I wasn't a straight A student like her. I had gotten a handfull of A's through school. Unlike her. Her report card was never anything but A's. I was over it now. I knew I was doing the best I could and that was what mattered. I knew I couldn't let myself be jealous because she was naturally smart.

Cameron wasn't one of the popular kids in school and honestly I believe she enjoyed that. She had a lot of friends, but she wasn't the most popular out of them either. She liked to be alone and she enjoyed having time to study and not be distracted or interrupted. She was beautiful even if some didn't see it. She had the most beautiful, bright green eyes. Her skin was perfectly tanned, not too dark but not too light, just right. She had hair that came to her middle back that was light brown and straight. She used a curling iron on it though and made it wavy. She thought she looked better with her hair like that. I wanted to tell her she was beautiful no matter what because she was.

I had been sitting in the waiting for quite some time now and my coke was almost gone. I took the last two drinks of it and then threw it away in the trash can by the door. I then headed back towards Cameron's room. Hoping that she was farther into her labor and maybe close to pushing. I walked into the room and was greeted by the sound of screaming. That was the loudest I had heard her scream. She was having a pretty bad contraction. She was lying on the bed and her dad was at her side. He had her hand was talking to her through it. He was telling her to just breath, she was doing great and that he was right there. I walked in quietly and sat on the chair across from the bed.

She finally stopped screaming and was calm. She had sweat on her face and her hair was now in a bun. I could tell she had been crying. I hated seeing her in pain. A nurse came to check how far along she was. They had been keep track of her contractions and she was pretty close according to them. The nurse was still checking when she looked up.

"Okay, I'm going to give you the epidorial and then we can have a baby." She said with a smile. Cam seemed to get a little nervous at those words. I knew she was scared of the actual delivery. But the epidorial would numb her really well so really all she'll feel is pressure pretty much. They said it would hurt as bad with the epidorial. I had to make my mind up now if I could do this or not.

"Cam, do you want me in the room when the baby's born?" I asked and she looked at me.

"It doesn't matter. If you can't handle it then you don't have to stay in here. I have my dad, so I'm fine." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do it." I said and she nodded in understanding. The nurse had gotten everything ready and had her sit up.

"I'll be the waiting room," I said, standing up and leaving. If there's one thing I hate it's needles. And I just don't think I could stay and watch her get a shot in her back like that. It was just too much. I walked to the waiting room and sat back down. I remembered what the man had told me and it made me feel better about not being able to stay in the room. I just sat there and waited impatiently. This time I wasn't the only person in here. There was a woman who appeared to be at least in her late forties and three younger women. The youngest appearing to be nineteen or so. They seemed happy so I figured they were waiting for a baby to be born or something good had happened for a loved one.

We didn't say anything the women would occasionally exchange words with each other. They also exchanged a few smiles with me. I know they could tell I was anxious and nervous. I was bouncing my knee and getting really anxious. I stood up and began pacing. I hoped the women didn't mind. I know pacing bugs some people or makes them nervous.

"Are you okay?" The oldest woman asked. I nodded and gave her an reassuring smile.

"My friend is having my baby right now. They were just about ready to start pushing when I left." I said and she smiled and nodded.

"My daughter is having her first child and my first grandchild." She said and I smiled. I went back to pacing and they went back to what they were doing. I looked at my watch and was really starting to get worried. How long does the delivery take? I had never been in the hospital when a baby was born except for my little cousin but she was born as soon as my aunt got to the hospital so it didn't take this long. I knew the labor and delivery would take long, but I didn't know how long. I wanted to know what was going on. It hadn't really been that long and I knew it was going to take longer than fifteen minutes, but I was extremely anxious.

It had been every bit of twenty-seven minutes now. What was going on. I didn't think it would take this long. I was still pacing and the women were still in here. I knew I must had seemed a little too anxious or nervous to them, but they didn't say anything. I was just about to sit down when a nurse walked in. We all looked up at her.

"James Diamond?" She asked, looking at me and I nodded and walked over to her. "You can go in and see you son now." She told me with a smile and then left. I walked down the hall and felt my knees shaking. This was it. I was going to see _my_ baby. I opened the door slowly and didn't hear any crying. I kind of expected to hear crying. I walked into the room and saw Cam sitting up with a little blue bundle in her arms. She was smiling down and had a few drying tears and some sweat on her face. Her dad was standing beside the bed smiling down. They both looked up when I walked in and started towards Cameron.

When I got next to her she titled her right arm so I had a better view of our son. He was perfect. He even had some brunette hair. Not a lot, but still he had it. His eye were open and he looked at me. He was fingering the edge of the blanket. I smiled at him. He was adorable.

"Can I hold him?" I asked and she nodded. I leaned down and took him from her. I stood up straight and stared down at him. He was exactly how I thought he would be. He had Cameron's eyes and her nose. He looked a lot like both of us. He began to cry and I looked up at the other two in the room. My eyes were wide. I had no clue what to do. I was going to hand him back to Cam, but her dad stopped me.

"No, just rock him gently while shushing him. Also pat him on the butt. If he's anything like how his mom was when she was baby that should calm him down." Mr. Lockwood said. I did as he told me and eventually he calmed down. I smiled.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked and she smiled.

"I like the name Parker Heath. What do you think about that name?" She asked, looking at me.

"You want my opinion?" I asked a little surprised.

"Of course, he's your son also." She said and then laughed a little.

"I like it," I said and she nodded. They came in and did the birth certificate. I don't know why, but it seemed so much more real when I signed the birth certificate. I was the proud father of Parker Heath Diamond. Mr. Lockwood was holding Parker while we handled the papers and everything. Mr. Lockwood had one of the nurses take Parker. She walked out of the room to take him to the nursery. Afterwards I looked at Cameron and smiled.

"So, we're parents," I stated simply. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we are," she said.

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!**


	6. What's Next?

**Not much happens in this chapter but it's coming home. It's real and I like it.**

**Disclaimer: James does not belong to me. **

**Cameron's POV:**

I was sitting on the bed and waiting for my dad. I was finally able to go home and take my baby with me. I was so happy. Dad had gotten everything together in Parker's room a few weeks back. I was holding Parker in my arms as I waited for my dad. He was getting a wheelchair to bring me to the car. I told him I could walk. I have to walk to the house when we get home anyway. James was standing next to the bed and was smiling at Parker. Parker was so adorable. I couldn't believe he was our baby.

My dad walked in and he had the wheelchair. James took Parker and dad helped me up even though I was fine. I sat down and then James handed Parker back to me. Parker was wrapped in a blue blanket and he was sleeping. He moved a little when James handed him to me, but didn't wake up. I smiled at him and then James walked over to hold the door open for us. We made our way out of the room and down the hallway. We made our way out of the hospital and then to the car.

James took Parker from me and walked around to the other side of the car to put him in. While he was getting Parker into his carseat, dad helped me into the car. I got into the backseat to be next to Parker. James walked around and got into the passenger seat and dad was in the driver's seat. We started home. I smiled down at Parker and gently ran two of my fingers across his cheek. He didn't move at all. He was breathing steadily. I couldn't believe how much I could love someone so small.

I knew this was going to be a hard, but I knew with the help of James and my dad I would be fine. I was pretty sure I could raise him with no problem. I mean, there's no such thing as a perfect parent. I hoped I could be a good enough mother to Parker. This little joy filled life deserved the best life. I wanted to make sure he had everything he needed. I didn't want him to grow up without something. I couldn't help wonder what was going to happen in the future. I wondered if he was going to play soccer, football, baseball, basketball, or any sport for that matter.

I wonder if he'll get into acting and singing like his dad? Or would he become the brain in the school like me? Honestly I wanted him to be smart, but I didn't want him to stay home all the time studying like I did. I hardly ever went out with friends even though my dad told me I should. I enjoyed the quiet nights I spent home alone. And if that's what he enjoys then that's fine. I kind of hoped he was like his dad though. He definitly looked like his dad. I smiled and gently ran my hand over his head to smooth his soft hair. He didn't have a whole lot of hair, but it was there.

We were finally home and dad parked the car. James got out and walked around to the other side of the car and got Parker out. His parents had come to the hospital and seen Parker the day he was born. They weren't able to be there when he was born because they were both working late and couldn't get off. We understood and they still felt bad about missing the birth of their first grandchild. They were here waiting at the house. Dad had James give them his key to the house so they could just come over and be here when we got home. They had gotten everything ready for when I got home. I hated that they were doing all this. Sure I was still in a little pain, but I was fine. I didn't need them to take this much care of me.

We walked up to the door and James opened it. It wasn't locked which meant his parents were here. I walked in and was instanly greeted by his mom hugging me. I hugged her back with a smile. Then James walked in with the carseat and a blanket over the carseat. He sat the carseat down gently and pulled the blanket off. He smiled down at our boy and then leaned down to unbuckle him. He picked up Parker and put him in his mother's arms. He sat back on the couch and put his arm around my shoulders. Subconciously, I guessed.

Having James' arm around me, I couldn't help but think about how much I liked the feeling. I felt safe in his arms. Like nothing could harm me ever. Was I supposed to feel this way with him? Did I really feel like this? Or was it just because he was the father of our perfect little boy? I just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of James' arm around me. I know it was just a friendly thing and didn't mean anything, so why was I acting like it did?

It had been a few hours and James' parents had to get going home. I was putting Parker in his bassanet that we had in the livingroom. I sat back down beside James who was watching TV. My dad was in the kitchen making dinner. Once I sat down, I sighed and looked at the TV.

"So what's next?" James asked and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he smiled.

"I mean, what do we do next? We have a son now. What are we supposed to do next?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake Parker. I shrugged. I really wasn't sure. I mean, what do you do after you have a baby? Most people are married and prepared for a baby. We were never prepared for Parker. We weren't married. We hadn't made any plans to have kids any time soon.

"I guess, you'll go back to Los Angeles and I'll be moving in with October in a few months. We'll do what we can to take care of Parker. Our life's will be completely different, but we'll have to do what it takes to take care of him." I said and he nodded.

"So, what do you know about October?" He asked as he changed the channel. It was dark in the room except for the flickering light coming from the TV.

"I don't know much about her, but her uncle has told me a little about her. She gradutated at the top of her class and opened her own store a year after she gradutated. Her stores starting to pick up but it's not the most popular store yet." I explained and he nodded. It was going to be interesting and hecktic for awhile. Dad informed me that when I was born it was hecktic because my parents had no clue had to be parents and then mom died and he was still trying to figure this all out. But it got better after awhile.

He said once you get into how things work and you learn everything they like, it will be easier. I was just praying that he was right.

**Read and Review please!**


	7. The Truth Is

**Not much I can really say right now. I would like at least ONE review. That's all I'm asking for. Just want to know what you think of the story. **

**Disclaimer: James doesn't belong to me neither does anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Cameron's POV:**

I had been four months and I was getting ready to move next month. I couldn't believe how big Parker had gotten. I was walking around my room trying to get Parker back to sleep. It was three in the morning and this was the fourth time he had woken up tonight. He had done pretty well with sleeping at night, but the last month he's been waking up a lot.

"Shhh, Parker, please go to sleep." I said quietly as he continued to cry. I was so tired I felt like I might collasp.

"I'll take him," I heard my dad say. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway in his navy blue pj pants and a black t-shirt.

"I said that I was going to raise him. I'm going to be the parent and stay up until he goes to bed." I said and my dad laughed as he walked into the room.

"Just like your mother. She wouldn't let me take you in the middle of the night because I had to work the next day. I used to argue with her until you fell asleep. It would had just been better if she had handed you to me. Just give him here and get some sleep. I'll go to the nursery and rock him in the rocking chair until he goes to sleep." Dad said and I smiled and handed Parker to dad. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you dad. I love you," I said and he smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the head.

"I love you too sweetie," He said. "Now get some sleep, we'll be fine." I nodded and walked over and got in bed. He walked and closed the door 'til it was just cracked open. I laid down and fell asleep in no time.

It was six when I woke up. I looked over and Parker was asleep in his crib. I sat up and smiled at Parker. I reached over and picked up my phone and saw a text message from James.

_Hey, your dad told me Parker was still keeping you up._ I pulled my eyebrows together. Had he talked to my dad last night?

_Did you talk to my dad last night?_ I hit send and got up off the bed. I walked out of the room leaving the door open. I walked down staris to the kitchen to find my dad making breakfast. My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked down and opened the message.

"Morning sweetie," dad said and I smiled up at him.

"Morning," I said and then looked down to read the message.

_No, I called your phone this morning and you dad answered before it could wake you or Parker up. He told me he took over last night. _He told me and I smiled and hit reply.

_Oh, yeah, I don't know why he keeps waking up at night. Maybe he doesn't feel well? A few times he doesn't need to be changed and he's not hungry. I asked dad but he said Parker seemed okay._ I said and then waited.

"Talking to James?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said and then the phone vibrating.

_I wish I was there to help you. I would stay up with him and let you get your sleep._ I smiled and hit reply.

_It's okay, I'll see you in a few weeks. _I hit send and waited for his reply.

_I'm happy about that. I gotta go, filming starts in an hour._ He told me and I hit reply.

_Okay, talk to ya later._ I hit send and then sat the phone down on the counter. I smiled up at my dad and he smiled back at me. A few minutes passed and dad had the eggs, pancakes and bacon done and handed me a full plate. I thanked him and began silently eating.

"Everything okay?" Dad asked after a few minutes of silence. I nodded while pulling my eyebrows together.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You just more quiet this morning than any other." He said and I shrugged. I was really thinking about James. I was fearing I was actually falling for him, but didn't know why. I didn't want to say I liked him just because of one night together that was supposed to mean nothing and now a baby. We agreed that our one night wasn't supposed to mean anything. After it happened we weren't supposed to say a single thing to anyone about it. I couldn't help but wonder if that one night would had ever been brought up if I hadn't gotten pregnant? I love Parker more than anything, but I kind of wish I would had waited until I was older to have a baby. The problem is if I had stopped it that night, James and I would never have had sex and we wouldn't have Parker. Everything would had been different.

"Dad, is it weird that I'm having mixed emotions about Parker?" I asked, realizing those words could be taken a few ways.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm happy he's here and he's my baby, I love him beyond belief. But I just wish I didn't have him now. I wish I had waited." I said and then paused. I wanted to tell dad more, but it was a little awkward to say. I just had to say it anyway. "If I had stopped things that night, then James and I would had never had. . . . . Sex and Parker would never had been born. Ever." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"I wish you wouldn't had had sex either. I wish you would had waited until you were married. But Parker's here now and-" dad was cut off by the sound of crying. "Awake," dad said with a laugh. I smiled and stood up and headed up the stairs. I walked into the room and walked over to him.

"Shh," I said as I picked him up and started rocking him. I started downstairs to the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and began to get his bottle out. It was hard to make the bottle while holding Parker, but I knew I had to learn to do it for when I was living with October. More than likely I would be doing this a lot at the apartment. I finally got it together and shook the bottle up to mix the formula up. I gave him the bottle and began drinking it. I sat down at the table and gently patted him on the butt. It was quiet except for the ticking of the clock on the wall. Dad was getting ready to work in his home office. Dad works from home most of the time, but lately he has been having to actually go into the office. He wanted to work from home so that way I wasn't raised by a complete stranger. He wanted to be here for me as much as possible. I was rarely watched by anyone when I was younger.

The only people dad allowed to watch me were friends of his or mom's. Fran, my mom's childhood best friend, watched me most of the time. She's married, but doesn't have kids. She can't get pregnant so she had always treated me like her own daughter. She moved away because Charles, her husband, got moved with the company to Montana. I see them as often as possible and had even went out and seen them before I got pregnant. They wanted to come out and see us and Parker. I wanted to see them as soon as possible. I figure that either Parker and I would come back here to dad's or they would come out to Los Angeles with dad to see us.

I had been sitting there for a few minutes and Parker's Bottle was almost gone. After it was gone I sat it on the table and burped him and then we just sat there. I decided it was time to get doing school work. I stood up, shifting Parker in my arms and then walking upstairs to my room to get my bookbag that had all my stuff in it. I walked downstairs with Parker in one arm and my bookbag in the other. I walked to the livingroom and put the bookbag down and then walked to the middle of the room and sat Parker down. I walked over and sat on the couch and pulled my books out. I started doing my math. Figuring to get the worst out of the way first.

I read the problem and then started to think about the answer. Not really having any luck, I put the end of the pencil to my mouth and began gently chewing on it. As I chewed on the pencil, I couldn't help but remember how James always used to tease me about it. He started teasing me when I chewed on a pencil I borrowed from him in middle school. I forgot it was borrowed and I was stressing out because of the math problem and just out of instinct, I chewed on the pencil.

I sat there doing schoolwork and looking up every few seconds to check on Parker. He had learned to roll over onto his stomach and for some reason that worried me. To say I'm an overprotective mother was an understatement. I worried about everything he did. Dad said it's going to be funny when Parker starts wanting to walk. He said if he's anything like me then he's going to be clumsy from his first step. He'll fall down _a lot_ like I did. I didn't want him to get hurt. James was upset he missed Parker learning to roll over onto his stomach. He wished he could had been there to see it and he wanted to be there for his first everything else.

I had been doing schoolwork for awhile and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a break. I got down on the floor and sat crossed-legged and picked Parker up and sat him on my lap. I reached over and picked up his favorite toy. You put these balls in the top and as they go down it makes noise and lights up. He loves it and he smiles and babbles when he sees it. I had been playing with him for quite some time when my dad's voice made me jump.

"Got all your schoolwork done already?" Ha asked. I looked at him and laughed slightly.

"Um, no, but I decided to take a break and play with my son. Is that a bad thing?" I asked and dad chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it's not. I just came out to get a glass of water. What anything from the kitchen?" He asked and I shook my head no. I put another ball in the top and let it go down. Parker was smiling and babbling. I can't until he's actually big enough to play with it, so I could see him playing and laughing. I

"Can you bring me a glass of water?" I asked and he nodded then headed to the kitchen. I went back to playing with Parker and after a few minutes he came back with two glasses of water. He handed one to me and I thanked him and took a sip. I placed it on the coffee table and then decided it was time to get back to schoolwork. I sat Parker back on the floor and got up and sat on the couch. Dad stood there for a moment and then went back to his office.

I was ready for James to asctually be able to see his son, but I wasn't ready to leave my dad. I knew dad would be okay and we would see him as often as possible. James had come out a few times to see his son and he always hated when he had to leave. I wanted him to stay with his son, but I understood. He was done filming now, but now came the interviews and special appereances to promote the movie. So he was still just as busy as ever. I was happy his career was taking off, but upset because he couldn't be around as often as we both would like for him to be.

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!**


	8. Saying Goodbye

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: James isn't mine as you already know and neither is anything else you recognize in this story.**

**Cameron's POV:**

I was one week from moving in with October. I was honestly nervous about the whole thing. I had never actually met this girl. I had talked to her on the phone yes, but never really met her. James was going to the apartment with me the first day so Parker and I weren't alone. It was his idea and it was because he didn't want us to go there and discover she was some kind of freak or something. I was in my room and getting everything ready to leave. I had most of my stuff packed.

My dad's friend was letting us borrow his van. He has the big van and it would make things easier. He never really uses it, so he was fine with me taking it until I he either could get out to get it or we could bring it back. He mostly uses his truck. The van is just something he keeps around for family or friend trips. So he wouldn't be in any rush to get it back. I was grateful for everything people were doing for me. I was expecting everyone to look down on me. I was expecting them to think it was wrong for a sixteen- year- old girl to give birth to a child. I was preparing myself got the worst, I now realize. Things weren't as bad as I thought they would be. I felt I was blessed to have so many wonderful people around me.

I now know how my dad felt about me after my mom died. He said he was so upset about my mothers passing that he was pretty much depessed. I was the one thing that kept him from slipping into pure depression. He said he was so happy I was in his life. I understood because I was terrified before Parker was born. I was almost in depression, but I had to be careful because I couldn't take medication for depression while I was pregnant. I was pretty much in depression in the nineth month and then Parker was born and that all went away. There was something about that small human in my arms that made me happy.

Suddenly when he was born, nothing else mattered. He was my everything. He was the one thing I was living for from that day on. I would do anything I had to just to make sure he was okay and happy. I never want him to have to be hurt. I wanted him to understand that he was loved by many. I wanted him to never forget that whatever he wanted to do I would ne right behind him supporting him all the way. I wanted him to have many dreams. I wanted him to the Parker Heath Maston he wants to be, not the one the world wants him to be.

I hoped he would never let anyone tell him he's not good enough. I want him to go the extra mile to prove that he is good enough. I'll always tell him he can do whatever he sets his mind to. I hoped James felt the same way. I wouldn't know what to do if James wasn't the same way. I will be mad at James if he ever tells Parker he can't or he's not good enough. Sure I'll encourage Parker to practice. I hope James does too. That a different kind of not good enough. That's not the discouraging sense of the words. that's telling people they are good, but they still need to improve a little. I would always tell him to work his hardest, but have fun with it. I hope James will do the same.

I was packing the last few things I had to pack except the few things I couldn't. I walked downstairs to the livingroom where Mrs. and Mr. Maston and my dad were with Parker. I smiled as they looked up at me. Mrs. Maston was on the floor playing with Parker, who was lying on his stomach and laughing at whatever Mrs. Maston was doing. I sat down on the couch next to my dad.

"So are you ready to move to the big city?" Mr. Maston asked.

"Yeah, as ready as I'm going to be. I'm nervous about living in such a big place, but I figure if James can do it, so can I." I said with a smile. Mr. Maston laughed.

"James enjoys it, but you can't imagin how excited he is that you and Parker are moving to Los Angeles. And that you will be so close to him." Mr. Maston said and I smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but wonder if it was just because Parker was with me or if he was actually happy Parker and I were moving there. Did he just want Parker? I know he still likes me. I'm the mother of his baby and I've known him forever. We grew up as friends. So even if Parker hadn't happened, we would still be friends right? I wasn't entirely sure why that was so importnant to me.

It was finally time to leave. The van was packed and ready to go. We had decided that dad and Frank, the man the van belongs to, would go with us to October's. Dad had my car and Frank was in the van. He was following us in the van. I had Parker strapped in his carseat and in the car. I was standing next to the car door which was still open. Frank and dad were getting the last few boxes I had and were putting them in the van. I shut the car door and walked around to the other side and got in the backseat next to parker. I usually was in the back with him if dad was driving. I was used to being the front while he was in the car now.

Dad came over and got in the driver's seat and then we waited until Frank was in the van and ready to go before he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. We started down the road and I sighed as I looked back at the house. I lived my whole life there and now I'm leaving it. I was going to miss it of course, but it wasn't like I was leaving it for good. Dad didn't want to give the house up because it was mom dream house. She had loved it and was so excited when they found it. She instantly wanted to buy it and dad was more than happy to give it to her.

He says that the house is too much of her to just walk away from it. I agreed. It is too much to just give up. Dad always told me that everything about the house was what my mom did when they first bought the house. She fixed it up in the areas it needed fixing and she decorated it the way she wanted it to be. Dad wasn't ready to give up that big of a piece of my mother. I always wished I had gotten to know her better. Dad always tells me she was an amazing woman and I would had been lucky to grow up with her instead of him.

I don't believe that. I love my dad. He did a wonderful job raising me. He always made sure I had what I needed and never let me get hurt if he could help it. I was like that with Parker. I didn't want him to ever be hurt, but I knew he was going to get hurt along the way.

"Well, my baby girl is moving out," dad said, I figured more to himself than to me.

"I'm not leaving you for good. You're welcome to come visit at anytime dad. And we'll be home for holidays and whenever I can, I'll come home." I told him and he smiled.

"I know, but it's going to be so much more quiet in the house without you two and I'm going to come home to an empty house. It's going to take some getting used to." He said and then it went quiet. "Maybe I'll get a dog." Dad said after a few moments of silence. I laughed slightly and nodded. My dad loved animals, but we hadn't had a dog in a few years. The last one we had got sick and died. We just never got another after that.

We pulled into the parking-lot and looked for building 2435. October said it was that building and the upper apartment. She said there were two floors in each apartment.

"Building 2435," dad said as he saw the sign. He parked in one of the places and Frank parked beside us. Dad got out and I followed, turning around to take Parker and his carseat out of the car.

"I'm going to go knock on the door," I said and dad nodded. I walked up the stairs and down the small walkway. On one side was the wall of October's room and the other side was a railing. I walked to the door at the end of the walkway and knocked on the door. I waited a minute and looked down to look at Parker who was fast asleep in his carseat. The door opened and a girl with dirty blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, bright blue eyes and really tan skin was standing there. She was about average height and was wearing black sweat pants and a white tank top with a black jacket tied around her her waist.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking at the carseat I was holding. "Cameron?"

"Yeah, I'm Cameron, you must be October," I said and she nodded.

"Please come in," she said stepping to the side. I walked in and looked around. We were in the kitchen. The walls were an off white color, there was an island in the middle of the room with a black, marble top, the counter top around the stove and sink were the same as the island, the cabinets were dark stained wood, the floors were black tile and there was a black refridgerater at the other end of the room. There was a wall seperating the kitchen from the livingroom which was a good size.

The livingroom walls were white with three windows on the opposite wall, there was a black couch with small tables on both ends that had lamps on them, the lamps had black shades, two black chairs, there was a huge TV hanging on the wall above a fireplace, a glass coffee table infront of the couch that had black rimming on it and the floors were dark wood. There were a few plants in the room and a few pictures sitting on the fireplace.

"It's a lovely place," I said and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said and I nodded.

"You can just set him down where ever. He's not going to get in the way or anything," she said and I nodded. I sat Parker down on the floor next to the table at the end of the couch.

"Where do we put her stuff?" Dad asked as he and Frank walked in with a few boxes and bags.

"Upstairs the second door on the right," she said, pointing towards the stairs at the other side of the room. They nodded and walked upstairs.

"The one that asked you was my dad Todd Lockwood and the other was Frank Johnston." I said and she nodded.

"Hey, October, I was wondering if you wanted to-" a guy said as he walked into the room. He was tall, had dirty blond hair also that was about the same length of James', was tan and had green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a light grey, thin, long sleeved jacket and black jeans. He cut himself off when he saw me. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company," he said, looking at me and then down at Parker. He smiled when he saw Parker.

"Oh, it's okay, Kendall, this is Cameron and that's Parker. Cameron this is my boyfriend Kendall, he lives in the apartment below mine." She explained and I smiled at him. I reached my hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you," I said and he smiled and shook my hand.

"Pleasures mine," he said. "So you're the one who is moving in here right?"

"Yeah, I'm moving in here," I said and he nodded. He smiled at Parker again.

"He's adorable," he said, pointing at Parker. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said, looking at Parker and then back at Kendall. Dad and Frank continued to carry my stuff to my new room and we just kind of stayed out of the way. Dad was carrying a box and dropped it while passing through the livingroom. It made a loud noise and then Parker began crying a few moments later. I walked over and unbuckled him and picked him. Rocking him gently to calm him down. After a few minutes, he stopped crying and was just looking around. Kendall smiled at him and began to try and make him laugh. Which wasn't too hard. Parker began laughing at Kendall and Kendall was laughing also.

"May I hold him?" Kendall asked and I nodded. I handed Parker to Kendall. Kendall began to bounce Parker gently and doing this weird little dance with him. Parker was loving it. He was laughing a harder than I had ever seen him laugh. I couldn't help but laugh.

After awhile dad and Frank came in the room from upstairs.

"Well, that's everything," dad said and I sighed. I walked over to dad and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I loved the feeling of his arms around me. I didn't want him to leave. I had never really experienced living on my own and I felt like I was just jumping into it. Dad kissed me on top of the head and then we pulled away from each other. I had tears in my eyes and one slipped out before I could catch it. Dad smiled and wiped the tears away gently.

He walked over to Kendall and smiled at Parker. "May I?" Dad asked, holding his hands out towards Parker. Kendall handed Parker to dad and dad hugged Parker tightly and then kissed him on the head. He smiled and just held Parker for a few minutes and then kissed him on the head again and handed him back to Kendall. We stood there and I looked at my dad as tears silently ran down my cheeks. He smiled.

"Oh, baby," he said as he wrapped his arms around me once again and then released.

"Thank you Frank," I said, smiling at him. He smiled at me and then stepped forward.

"Come here," he said, hugging me. I hugged him back. "Stay safe girl," he said as he pulled away.

"I will," I said and then wiped my eyes again.

"Well, I guess we should get going if we don't want to be out real late." Dad said, turning to look at Frank. He nodded and my dad and I hugged one last time then said our goodbyes and they were out in the van and leaving. That was when I realized this was real. I was really moving out. I wasn't going to wake up in the morning to my dad cooking breakfast. I wasn't going to sit on the couch in the livingroom and do schoolwork while he worked in his office. All of that was over. Everything was left up to me now. Everything was going to change. I have to grow up now and I'm not sure what I'm doing. That scares me.

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!**


	9. Her New Beginning

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! There may only be two but I'm happy. Sorry I don't update a whole lot, I've been writing Hidden Secret For Too Long and more focused on that story.**

**Disclaimer: James isn't mine.**

**Cameron's POV:**

It was the next morning and I was just sitting up on the bed. I saw that Parker was fast asleep in his crib so I walked out the bedroom door, leaving it open as I went. I walked downstairs to wuiet talking coming from the kitchen. I walked in to find October and Kendall sitting at the island. Kendall was in blue jeans and a dark green shirt that had the name of some company on it and October was wearing black washed jeans and a black t-shirt that had some band's name on it.

"Morning sunshine," Kendall said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Morning," I sat down at the island next to Kendall and looked around.

"So, do you want a job at my store or are you fine?" October asked and Kendall made this face.

"Oh, sure, you'll give a stranger a job there but you won't give your boyfriend one." Kendall said incredously. She laughed.

"She's a teen mom, I think she may need it more than you do. And besides you have a job." She said and he scoffed.

"Yeah, where stock shelves all day and telll people that what they are looking for is right infront of them." He said in a whiny voice. She just laughed and shoved him.

"He works at the grocery store down the road here. Do you want the job?" She asked, waiting for my reply. I thought about it and it might be nice to have a job so I'm not depending on James for everything. Even though he insisted he pay for everything we need.

"Sure, why not, I mean, I can't depend on James for everything right?" I said and she smiled and nodded. We sat around and talked a little for about an hour and then Kendall had to leave to go to work. She told me I could start work tomorrow. We finished eating breakfast and then right as she started on the dishes I heard a cry from upstairs. I smiled at her and headed up the stairs to my room. I walked over and picked up Parker and walked back downstairs to the kitchen where October was loading the mornings dishes into the dishwasher. I walked over and made him a bottle. I sat down at the island and began to feed him.

I had slowly started him on solid foods like baby cereal and baby food, but mostly he still has his bottle.

"So how long have you and James known each other?" She asked, I had told her a little about James and I, but not a lot.

"Um, as long as I can remember. Our parents were always friends and I grew up down the road from him and going to the same school." I said and she nodded. "How did you and Kendall meet?"

"He lived moved in here about two months before me and he scared me one night. I was going up to my room and he was standing on the walkway outside the door here because he had mail that was mine, but was put with his and he was bringing it to me. I freaked out and punched him, giving him a bloody nose. I wanted to make it up to him so I asked him to coffee and he agreed. We started dating about two weeks after that and have been together for almost two years now." She explained and I smiled.

"Nice way to meet your boyfriend. You two must love telling that story." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, he hates it because he was punched by a girl and got a bloody nose. He thinks that most girls would only hit hard to hurt, not give you a bloody nose. Boy was he wrong!" She said with as much enthusiasm as possible in the last part. I laughed and looked down at Parker, who was just finishing his bottle. She looked at the clock on the stove and sighed.

"I have to get to work. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" She asked and I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I might see what James is up to today and see if he wants to get together." I said and she nodded her head once.

"If you need anything, my cell phone number and the number of the store is on that paper there on the fridge and the address is writen down also. If it's a dire emergency, the people in building 2436 lower apartment are good friends. Mrs. Gunther is always home. She'll help you with anything and I went over and told her you were my new roommate. So she knows if you come to the door to help you." She said and I nodded. She grabbed her phone off the counter and then her keys off the small table by the door.

"See ya after a bit," she said.

"Bye," I said and then she walked out the door. I walked to the livingroom and sat Parker down on the floor then pulled my phone out of my pocket. I found James and hit call. Then waited for him to anwser.

_"Hey, did you get settled in okay?" _He asked when he answered the phone.

"Yeah, we're settled in just fine. Hey, I was wanting to know if you wanted to get together later on today?"

_"Um, yeah, that will work. How about we meet around three? That's when we stop filming today."_ He said and I smiled.

"Sounds great, see ya then," I said.

_"See ya then,"_ he echoed me and I smiled then hung up. I looked down at Parker who was playing the edge of the black rug she had in the room.

"Guess what Parker, we're going to see daddy after a bit." I said and he just stared at me. I sometimes wondered if he actually understood what I was saying to him or not. He always smiled when I talked to him and James said that Parker still enjoyed hearing my voice. The same as when I was pregnant with him. I sat back on the couch and turned the TV on. I decided I would watch the local news. They were talking about a robbery at a gas station when my phone rang. I turned the TV down and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, I hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID.

_"Hey, just wanted to tell you that I'll come to the apartment and get you two. Is that okay?"_ James' voice asked.

"Yeah, do you know where it's at?"

_"Yeah, Oakridge Apartment complex right?"_

"Yeah, that's it. Building 2435 upper apartment."

_"Got it, see ya then,"_ he said and I smiled.

"See ya then," I said and then hung up. I looked around the apartment there was some dirt on the floor and the tables and TV were dusty, so I decided to clean the house for October. It would give me something to do for the next few hours. I started going through the closet on the other side of the room and found the cleaning stuff. I grabbed the broom first and began to sweep. Staying close to the livingroom so I could watch Parker.

After that was done, I grabbed the Swifter and started dusting the livingroom. Starting with the TV which I had turned to cartoons. Parker didn't care much for the TV, but he would watch it for a few minutes at a time before he was distracted by something else in the room. In this case it was her rug. I have no clue why he was so facinated with it, but he was and he kept playing the the strings ont he edge of it. I continued to Clean, waiting for three o'clock to get here.

**Three O'clock:**

It was finally three o'clock and Parker and I were waiting for James to get here. Finally I heard a knock on the door and I walked over and opened it to see a smiling James standing there.

"Hey," he said as he stepped forward and gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back just as tight and then we pulled away and I stepped to the side to let him in. He walked in and walked straight to Parker. Parker smiled at him and he picked him up.

"Hey, man he's gotten big," James said then he kissed Parker's cheek. Parker was smiling still and had his fingers in his mouth. It was a perfect moment. Father and son. I loved it. This was how Parker's life was supposed to be. He was supposed to have a mom and a dad there whenever he woke up and when he went to sleep. I wanted that for him and I was going to do all I had to to make sure I gave him what he needed.

"Are you ready to go?" James asked, I nodded. I grabbed Parker's diaper bag and then his carseat and then we walked out. James took the carseat and put it in the back seat and then buckled Parker in his seat. He got in the driver's seat and I was in the passenger seat. He started the car and then pulled out of the parking-lot and started down the road. I was looking out the window at all the things passing by. It was amazing to me because this was the biggest city I had ever been in. I was raised in a small town so this was just amazing to me for some reason. I looked at James who glanced at me with a smile on his face. I smiled also and then looked back out the window.

We pulled up to a restaruant and he parked and then we got out. He got Parker out of his carseat and we walked in. We were greeted at the door by a middle aged woman with brown hair and gentle, brown eyes. She smiled at us.

"Is it just you two and the baby?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"That's right," James told her and then we followed her to the table. She gave us our menus and then smiled at us and pulled out her notepad.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked. I ordered sweet iced tea and James ordered the same. "Okay, and would you like me to get you a highchair for him? She asked, gesturing to Parker.

"Yes, please," I said and then she walked away. We looked over our menus to find what we wanted to eat. She returned a moment later with a highchair. I thanked her and then put Parker in the chair. I pulled out his baby cereal from the diaper bag and poured some on the table of the highchair. After a few minutes of looking at the menu, I settled on the chicken strip salad. I sat the menu down on the table and smiled at James, who had peeked up over his menu at me. He smiled back and then went back to looking over his menu.

"What are you having?" He asked as he scanned the menu again.

"A chicken strip salad," I said and James nodded.

"That's sounds good," he said as he pulled his eyebrows together. "I think I'll have that, too." He said and then we waited for the waitress to come over to the table.

"So, how has everything been going?" I asked James who shrugged.

"Pretty good, I miss being home and seeing my parents, you and my baby." He said, smiling at Parker who smiled back and put a piece of cereal in his mouth.

"We miss having you around also. Your parents said they can't believe how much more quiet it is having one less child in the house. His brother, Matt is eighteen almost nineteen and his sister Ali is fifteen almost sixteen. His siblings had been at the house several times since Parker was born. Ali loved her nephew and wanted him to see him as often as possibl. She was around a lot because she wanted to see him before we moved to Los Angeles. Matt has a job, so he's gone most of the time. He stopped by the house as often as he could and seen his nephew.

I wasn't too surprised at how James' family acted when they got the news that I was pregnant with James' baby. They were an understanding family. Even though people said that James didn't seem too understanding at first. That was true, but it didn't bother me too much now. He was just shocked and I had always hoped that his parents would get through to him and he would be more understanding. That happened. He was more understanding after awhile.

After a little while of small talk and both of us going over what had gone on the last few months since we had seen each other, our food came. We began to eat and still making small talk. James was telling me about his movie and everything that had happened on set. It was an action movie and he got one of the biggest roles in it. He was talking about getting the opportunity to do s0me of his own stunts, with the permission of his parents of course. He said it was deffinitly one of the trickiest things he had ever done, but it was so worth it. He invited October, Kendall, Parker and I to come to the set.

It had been a little while and we were done eating and were just sitting there and talking. James was feeding Parker his bottle and rocking him softly. Parker started to fall asleep and James was smiling down at him.

"You're really good with him for someone whose barely taken care of a baby." I said with a smile and he just laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said with a smile. Still looking down at Parker. We sat there for a little while longer and then we decided to head on home. It was nice to get to see James again and I know Parker enjoyed seeing him. I can't believe how much Parker looks like James. I love that he looks like James.

**Hope You liked it! Read and Review please!**


	10. There's Something About James

**I know this is a short chapter, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, James is just chilling in my livingroom at the moment. I should probably go give him some company, he looks lonely. . . . . You know I'm kidding right? James IS NOT in my home. I don't own him.**

**Cameron's POV:**

It was the next day after seeing James and we were planning to get together here soon. October and I had decided I would start working for her in one week. Giving me enough time to get everything sorted out with Parker and all that. October walked into the room and dropped a piece of paper on the table infront of me.

"What's this?" I asked, picking it up.

"It's a flyer Kendall got from a woman at work. He told her about you and this tells about the daycare they offer at her church, which isn't far from here. She said that if you also work at the daycare a couple days a week, it's a lot cheaper to pay for it. I thought maybe you could leave Parker there for the day. It says that it doesn't have to be every day that you work there. It can be a few hours a day or on the weekends. The discount is still the same." She explained and I nodded with a smile

"That doesn't sound so bad. I guess I could do that. I mean it's going to be a little cheaper so that's good," I said, looking at the paper.

"Cool, I have to go to the grocery store. Do you need anything?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, can you get some more diapers for Parker?" I asked and I stood and walked over to my purse to get some money out. I handed it to her and then wrote down what kind of diapers. She took it and then she grabebd her keys and stuff and made her way to the door. I sat there doing my schoolwork for a little while and then I heard Parker babbling so I went upstairs to get him from his crib. He had been taking a nap and hadn't been asleep very long. I was so ready to see James again. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I was starting to really like James. I have always had a crush on him and I thought we would move farther than just sex. I never wanted to just have sex with him and then go back to being friends and have it mean nothing.

I sometimes wonder if it even meant anything to James. Did he just want to have sex with me and then act like nothing happened? Or was there something behind the kissing and the sex? He had kissed me and then that turned into making- out, which lead to us having sex somehow. I wasn't sure what I was feeling about James, but I kind of liked it. It was nice because I was sure it was real. The love I had for him was beyond that of a friend. I didn't want to say I was in love with him because honestly I don't know if I am or not. I love him, but I've always loved him more like a brother than anything. I didn't want to trick myself into believing I was in love with him, in fear of getting myself hurt if he doesn't feel the same way.

I wasn't going to let myself be fooled into anything. I had a baby to take care of now. My personal life had to put on hold until I got everything else sorted out. I may have been a mom for almost six months now, but I was still learning how to be a mom. I wanted everything to work out for the best but I know it may not. Everything could come crashing down in a matter of minutes. Something could happen at any moment. But the thoughts were still there. I was still thinking about James. I still wanted everything to work out between us. I wanted to be able to say that we're a real family. Mother, son and father. The way it's supposed to be.

After much thinking, I decided I would just straight out tell James how I felt. The worst he could do would be reject me. He wouldn't erase the mother of his child from his life. Would he? No, of course not. That wouldn't work anyway because he would still have to see me all the time if he wanted to see his son. There was nothing to worry about for now. I was going to do it. I was really going to do it. I was going to confess my love for James. Was this the right thing?

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!**


	11. Confessions Hurt

**I know James hasn't been in the story a whole lot but I'm going to change that. He'll be in it a lot more. I'm having a bit of trouble deciding what to do with the next chapter, so it may be a while until I update. Sorry. And if you see anywhere where it says James Maston instead of James Diamond, it's b/c this wasn't originally a BTR story. That was the last name of the original character, sorry if it confused you.**

**Disclaimer: Dang it! James ran again! I can't seem to find a rope strong enough to hold him to the chair! I need to go find him now. . . . . As you already know, this is not true and I don't own him. Techinically this isn't owning him, it's kidnapping him =)**

**Cameron's POV:**

James was sitting on the couch and I was sitting beside him. He was holding Parker and bouncing him on his knee. Parker was laughing and James and I were smiling at him. He was such a happy baby.

"So, you start work in the morning and Parker starts at the daycare center?" James asked and I nodded. "I can pay for his daycare." James offered.

"No, I got it," I said and he looked at me with a pleading look on his face.

"Cam, please let me help you. You hardly let me buy you guys anything. You hardly accept money. Why do you have to have such a problem with pride? I'm his dad, I should be able to pay for somethings." James said and I looked down. He was right. I hadn't been letting him hardly pay for anything. I was too independent.

"Are you sure you want to pay for the daycare? I can pay for it and if I work at the daycare on the weekends it's cheaper." I said and he shook his head.

"You're not working 24/7. You have a baby to take care of. Unless you want to spend all your time at the store and then the daycare center?" He said and I smiled.

"Thank you James," I said and then leaned over and hugged him. He wrapped one arm around me and hugged me. He was holding onto Parker with his other arm.

"James, I need to tell you something," I said and he nodded.

"I need to tell you something also." He said and I nodded.

"You go first," I said and he looked down.

"Okay, I want shared custody of Parker." He said and I looked at him with surprise.

"Why? He's already both of our's?" I said and he nodded.

"By blood, not law. By law he belongs to you. I just want something so that way you can't just take off and take Parker away from me. It's binding him to both of us by law. Please, don't fight me on it. I just want the reassurence that you're not going to take him away from me." He said and I just stared at him.

"You don't trust me enough to just leave this alone? You think I'm going to take him away from you? Why would I do that? If I didn't want you to be a part of his life I would had never let you talk to me that day and tell me you were ready to be a father. I would had never agreed to give you a chance to be the dad you need to be. I would had never moved all the out here away from my dad, friends and the life I knew for you. I did all that for you and you don't trust me enough to just leave things the way they are?" I asked, my voice rising in volume.

"I never said I didn't trust you. You never know what will happen in the future. You might get mad at me and then you may just pack up an dgo back to Neveda or just leave and go somewhere else. I won't be able to take it if you take him away from me. Please just do one more thing for me. This isn't that big of a deal." He said and I sighed.

"I'll think about it," I said and he sighed but nodded.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"It's not important anymore," I said with a hurt tone. It was important to me but I didn't want him to feel bad about arguing with me. I would still tell him but I wanted to wait until the time was right. I couldn't do it now. I couldn't because it wasn't right. I would make him feel bad and I didn't want him to feel like that. I wanted it to be a time when we both could be serious about it. I would have to wait a little while before I could tell. I would have to wait for things to cool down between the two of us. Not that something was wrong between us but this was something we would have to work through. I couldn't help but wonder if he actually trusted me? Did he just say that to make me happy? Was this something he wanted just incase, like he says? Or was this something he felt he had to have to make sure he could keep his son? I felt uneasy about this because it made me feel as if he didn't trust me.

I would never just take parker and leave, would I? No, he just planted that thought into my head. That was why I was questioing it. I would never do that to James. I went through so much to make James apart of Parker's life, I wouldn't just up and leave and give up everything I worked for. I pretended to be happy, like he never said anything about it. I pretended it wasn't a big deal. When on the inside I was hurt. I wanted him to say that he changed his mind but that wasn't going to happen and I knew it wouldn't. He had made his mind up and if I knew one thing about James it's that once he makes his mind up, it's nearly impossible to change it. He was always strong minded. Once he set his mind on something he wouldn't give up until he got his way.

It was one of the things I didn't like about James. It got annoying because he had to get his way. He wasn't a spoiled brat who threw a fit until he got his way. He was just strong minded and he felt that if he didn't get what he set his mind to, he was giving up. I understand not wanting to give up but there were moments I wished he would just admit it wasn't what was right. I didn't think this was what was right but maybe it was.

What was the harm in giving him shared custody? I couldn't find out why that bothered me so much. I wanted James to be Parker's father. I wanted him to be apart of his life and now he wanted shared custody and I didn't want to give it to him. Was it because I felt that Parker was mine and I should have full custody of him? But I didn't really think like that. I know Parker belongs to both of us. He was mine and James'. James deserved shared custody, right?

I decided that I would give it more thought later on. I didn't want James to catch on that something was wrong. I just wanted to enjoy that James was being Parker's father. I should be happy he was wanting to take things farther into being able to say that Parker was his. He wanted to be able to say that Parker was his. Both by blood and by law. That wasn't a bad thing, it was a good thing. I just decided I would enjoy James' company. He was leaving for Utah in the morning and would be there for three weeks while filming.

After awhile Parker fell asleep in James' arms and James just sat there and rocked Parker. I offered to take him up to his crib but James said he just wanted to hold him since he won't see him for three weeks. I had to smile at that. It made me happy to see James rocking Parker in his arms. Parker was laying with his stomach against James' stomach and his head was right under James' chin. Parker had his mouth open slightly and looked so peaceful. James moved his head and he kissed Parker on the head. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We had the TV on but neither of us were really paying attention.

"I really hate leaving you guys. I'll give you some money to pay for the daycare and some extra incase you need something." James said softly. I hated just taking money from him but I guess I shouldn't since he was Parker's dad and he was just paying for what Parker needed. I should be happy he was helping with Parker finacially also.

"We have to go to court to do shared custody, right?" I asked and he nodded.

"But if you will just agree to it, we just have to go and sign the paper work and such. But if you disagree and I have to take you to court to get shared custody then it will take a little longer." He said and I just stared at him.

"You would fight me in court over getting shared custody?"

"If I had to, yes. Cam, please don't let it get to that. I just want shared custody. He's still going to stay here and everything's still going to be the same. It's just to say, by law, that he's mine. It's a way to prove that he's mine not just by blood. I can say he's mine and have the court papers to prove he is. Please, just let me have that." He asked with pleading eyes.

"Things will be different. Once you get shared custody then you'll have him on weekends." I said and he studied me for a moment.

"That's what bothers you," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"What?" I asked, not believing what he said.

"That's what you have a problem with. You think I'm not ready to have him on the weekends because I wasn't there through the months of preparration for parenthood and I've barely been with him. I've never been alone with him before. That's why you don't want to do it. You don't trust me to be alone with him." James said and I just stared at him. Was that the real reason I didn't want him to get shared custody? He had a point, he had never been alone with Parker. When he had Parker I was also in the room unless I had to leave for a couple minutes.

"I have no clue if that's it or not." I said truthfully.

"I promise you that everything will be okay. I've been around him enough to know how to take care of him. I know what I'm doing. He's not going to get hurt with me. He's always safe with me. I promise you this now." He said and I stared at him for a moment.

"Fine, I won't fight you on it. But if you have any problems, no mattter what it is, promise me that you will call and ask for help. I don't want him getting hurt," I said and he smiled.

"Cameron, if I ask you for help whenever a problem arises, I'll never learn how to be a dad. You've had to do this pretty much on your own. You've had time to make you parenting mistakes. I'm not going to do anything to hurt him. But if the problem is bigger and I really need help, I promise I'll call you." He said and I smiled. I was happy we came to an agreement with this. I hoped he didn't have any problems. He was right, dad let me learn from my parenting mistakes. He knew I was going to have to get used to that.

He told me that no parent is perfect. That even he makes mistakes. He said he had made many mistakes with me and still makes them. He told me not to get upset when I made a mistake with Parker because it wasn't going to be my last. He reminded me of when I had to walk home in the rain when I was thirteen because he got caught up in his work and had so much to get done that he fogot he was supposed to pick me up from school. I normally rode with a friend and their mom. Sometimes it was James and his mom.

I didn't like the bus and there were a few people here that didn't ride it either so I always got a ride with them. That day I didn't have anyone who could take me home, so dad was going to come get me. there were plenty of times he could recall from when he messed up. I knew I was going to be the same way and so would James. We were going to make mistakes and we could learn from our personal mistakes and from each others mistakes. That was another step to being parents was communicated with each other about Parker. We had to tell each other what happened with Parker. If we don't then something could happen like he could be allergic to something or one of could find out what his favorite or most hated foods were and not tell the other.

That would be hard on Parker because he would have to experience bad things twice if we don't talk about it. I know men have a thing about not being good with communication but I hoped James was one of those who was good about it. That was when it hit me that things were going to be harder on us as we went through parenthood. This was going to be an adventure for both of us.

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!**


	12. Weekend At Dad's

**Okay, here's another chapter. Thank you all for the story favorites/alerts. I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: James isn't mine. I'm too tired to make a funny disclaimer. . . . **

**Camer0n's POV:**

It had been three weeks and James was finally home. Work was really good and Parker seemed to enjoy his daycare center. The women and young girls that worked there were really nice. There was one girl I had gotten close to over the last three weeks. She was a single parent of a little girl named Jasmine. The girls name is Joyce. I had started talking to her and figured out that she was living with a cousin of her's. She was originally from farther north in California but when her parents found out she was pregnant they pretty much disowned her. She said they told her she had to choose between her baby and her home. If she wanted to stay in their house she had to get rid of the baby. Whether it be through an abortion or adoption, she couldn't keep it.

She chose the baby. She couldn't give it up and she couldn't get an abortion because she knew it was killing the baby. She said her boyfriend said that it wasn't his baby and accused her of cheating on him and then left her and she hadn't heard from him since. She said she doesn't talk to her parents or anyone from her hometown. She said she was lucky to have her cousin who asked her to move in with her when she found out about what happened. She said she was working at a small diner not far from the church and that she was just barely getting by but she was making it. She said she had a place to live and she had the money to feed her child and herself and get Jasmine everything she needed so she was happy.

I was glad to see her being strong through this. She was happy with her life. Sure it was hard but if you looked into her eyes when she seen her daughter, you saw real happiness. You saw that she knew everything was worse it for that precious little child. She didn't care about what had happened because she knew she was loved by that little girl. She knew she had to be strong for her and that she had what she needed with the child and her cousin. She had told me that it was God who had his hand on her through this and was helping her.

Everything had been going okay between James and I. We hadn't really talked about the shared custody thing. I was happy about that. I didn't want to argue with him or anything. I had been planning to go to my dad's for the weekend because it was my dad's birthday this saturday, so I was currently getting mine and Parker's bags packed. I zipped up the last bag and grabbed the three bags I had and carried them downstairs.

"Hey, let me take those to your car for you," Kendall said as he took them from me. I smiled and thanked him and he opened the front door. I walked over and picked up Parker from the floor and carried him over to his carseat which was sitting on the floor beside the couch. I got him strapped in and then picked up the carseat. I carried him down to the car with October following behind me. I put Parker in the back seat and got his seat strapped in properly. I then turned to Kendall and October.

"Be careful on your way home," Kendall said and I smiled and thanked him.

"If you need anything at all you call us. If you break down or have car troubles. Understand?" October asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I understand," I said and then hugged them before walking over and getting in the driver's seat. I put the key in and started the car. I pulled out of the parking-lot and made my way down the road. I was happy to be going home to see my dad.

I was finally at my dad's house. It was close to midnight so I was tired. My dad knew I would be home late. I parked the car and the porch light flicked on and the door opened. My dad stepped out with a smile on his face. I smiled back. He walked out and hugged me tightly and I hugged back just as tightly.

"Where's that grandson of mine?" He asked and I opened the back door. He smiled at him. "You get him and I'll get your bags," he said walking around to the back of the car. He got out bags out and I got Parker out. I followed dad inside and then sat Parker's carseat down on the floor and unstrapped him. He moved a little when I picked him up but he didn't wake up.

"I'm going to go change his diaper and put him in his bed," I said and dad nodded. He followed me up the stairs and placed Parker's bag in the nursery and then walked to my room and put the other two bags down in there. After I got Parker's diaper changed and got him sleeping in his crib, I walked into the room and he smiled at me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the head.

"It's nice to have you home. The house seems much bigger and it's a whole lot more quiet without you two here." He said and I smiled.

"It's been different not being able to walk down the hall everytime I need you." I said and we just hugged for a few more minutes before we pulled away.

"You should get some sleep. We can catch up in the morning," he said and then kissed me on the head again. We said our goodnights and then he left. I got changed into my pjs and laid down on the bed. I fell asleep quite quickly.

It was the next morning and I got up and walked into the nursery to check on Parker. He was still fast asleep and I walked downstairs. The smell of bacon, sasuage, pancakes, eggs and coffee filled my nose as I made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. My dad turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I said with a smile. He turned around with a plate full of food and sat it in front of me. He then placed a glass of orange juice infront of me. He then turned back around and got another plate. He walked over with his plate and a cup of coffee and sat down beside me. We made small talk about what had been happening lately. I told him about James wanting shared custody.

"Well, honey, I believe you should give it to him. If your mother and I had divorved, I would had liked that. I would had liked the reassurance that your mom couldn't just leave with you. I understand where he's coming from with this." Dad said and I just stared at him.

"I guess it's not a big deal right? He's not trying to take Parker from me. He just wants him every other weekend. I should just let him have shared custody and not fight him on it." I said as I put another piece of bacon in my mouth.

"James would never take Parker from you. You know that, right?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know he wouldn't," I said. We talked about other things after that and then dad took out plates and washed them. I walked upstairs to check on Parker again. I found him awake and just laying there looking around. I quickly made him a bottle and then picked him up and sat down on the rocking chair. I put the bottle in his mouth and he began to drink. I just sat there and rocked him. Then my phone began to ring. I got up and walked to my room. It had gone to the inbox already.

It was James who had called so I called him back.

"Where are you?" Was the first thing I heard when he answered. He didn't sound happy.

"At my dad's house. Is everything okay?" I asked as I walked back to the nursery.

"No, everything's not okay. This was why I want shared custody. If we had shared custody you would have had to tell me you were leaving. Cam, why didn't you tell me you were going to Nevada?" He asked, seeming to calm down a little. I was sitting on the rocking chair again.

"Sorry, I didn'think I needed to check in with you before I came to my dad's for his birthday." I said getting a little upset that he honestly thought I took Parker and left. I had told him I wouldn't do that.

"I didn't mean to freak. I just don't want you to leave and take my son from me. When are you coming back?"

"Monday," I said and he sighed.

"The court date is on tuesday at one-thirty. I can pick you up if you want me to." He said.

"Yeah, just pick me up at the apartment," I said.

"See you tuesday," he said and then hung up. I wasn't sure how much I liked this. James really didn't trust me. No matter what he said. He doesn't trust me.

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!**


	13. Court Date

**Okay, to A- who left me an anonymous review- I actually didn't know Logan had an ex-GF with that last name until you told me. So no, that's not where I got it. I was watching Cloud With A Chance Of Meatballs when I started this and I ended up using Flint's last name, haha. **

**And to EliLover, no James and Kendall do not know each other in this story. Yet, that is. **

**Thank you for the reviews/story faves/story alerts! They mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: James isn't mine. **

**James' POV:**

It was finally tuesday and we had our court date today. It was noon now and the court date was set for one- thirty. I was just finishing up lunch and then I was going to get my stuff together and get going to the court house. I hated that Cam and I were basically fighting. We hadn't talked since I called her that night. I was upset about that. I knew we would get through this little fight though. We have had plenty of fights and they last a few days or a week and then everything's fine again. We're back to being friends. I couldn't wait for that this time.

I was finally done with everything and on my way out to the car. I got in, put my seat belt on and started the car. I started towards the court house. I was a little nervous about today. It was up to the judge whether or not I got shared custody. I really wanted that reassurance. After the scare I had over the weekend, I felt I needed it. I needed to know my son would always be in my life. I needed to know she couldn't just up and leave with our son and not tell me where she was going. I had met a guy named Logan who had a daughter but he hasn't seen her in seven months. He said the mom took their daughter and left.

Logan told me that, even if I didn't feel I needed it, it would be a good idea to get it. He said I should do something to make sure she didn't take my son and leave because she was mad at me. That was what happened to Logan and Maggie. Him and Maggie got into a fight and she got mad and then took their daughter, Jasmine, and left. She never told him she was leaving and he hasn't heard from or seen either of them since that fight. He's been searching for them though. He wasn't to make things up to her. He want's his daughter back.

He got me a little concerned about that. What if I made Cameron mad and she took Parker and left and I never seen them again? I couldn't do it. I loved that little boy. He's my son, of course I love him. I couldn't stand it if someone took him from me. That's why I needed this reassurance. Logan says he regrets not getting shared custody of Jasmine when he could. He's been looking for her online and asked people who know her if they've seen her and no one has. I feel bad for him because he just wanted to see his daughter. That was it. He wasn't asking for much. Just to see her again. The mother wouldn't even give him that much and it was wrong.

I was pulling up to the court house and I gathered the papers I needed and got out of the car. I walked into the court house and was pointed to where I was going. _Here goes nothing_. I thought as I walked into the room when it was time.

Everything was settled and I got Parker from three on friday nights to seven on sunday every weekend. I was so happy about that. This weekend was my first weekend with Parker at my apartment. I looked at Cam as she was putting Parker in her car. She wasn't happy at all. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Cam, I'm not taking him from you. It's just the weekends, that's it. You've had him the last seven months, I deserve a little time with my son. You've had him 24/7 since he was born. The only time I get to see him is when you say I can. I don't want to have to wait for you to get off work and have nothing to do in order to see him. Having him for the weekend is all I want. I just want to have him enough to get to know him. To show him that his daddy loves him and always will. If I'm never around as he grows up and I don't have him on weekends, he's going to think I don't care. I'm not going to hurt him like that." I said and she sighed as she stared at me.

"James, if you want him, then ask. I would let you take him for the day or maybe even the night. You've never had him over night. Are you sure you can handle it? You can't just ignore him if he cries in the middle of the night. You can't just put him aside and have someone watch him when you want to go out and party. And you're not going to skip weekends just because you want to go out and party or go on a date." She said, obviously mad.

"I'm not going to skip weekends Cam. I'll pick him up every weekend on time." I said and she just stared at me. She started making her way towards her car door.

"We'll see how long that lasts. And once you skip on a weekend or forget to pick up, then that show just how unfit you are to be a father." She said and then went to get in her car.

"Cameron, I'm not going to do that to him. I'm not a bad father. I may not have been around that much the last seven months but you have no right to say that, that makes me a bad father. I love that little boy more than anything and I'll never ever hurt him. Why are you acting like this?" I asked, getting really mad at her.

"James, I don't want to give you shared custody because it just shows how much you don't trust me. If you really trusted me, you wouldn't had asked for this. You would had trusted me enough to accept that Parker's mine." She said and I just stared at her.

"Your's? Parker is your's? Are you fogetting that without me you wouldn't have him?" I asked, getting even more mad at her. I couldn't believe her.

"Yeah, I've acted more like a parent to him than you have. I've been there for him. I carried him for nine months and then gave birth to him. I went through all that for him. You've given up nothing for him. You have the perfect life. You don't understand how hard it is to give up everything to raise a baby. You don't know what it's like to not be able to go to school or college because you have a baby. Considering that I did what I had to raise him and I've given up everything for him, he's more of mine than he is your's." She pretty much yelled at me.

"I may not have given up things for him and I may not know what it's like to do what you did. I don't know how to take care of him because you won't let me. Is there something deeper to the reason that you don't want me to have Parker as my son? Is it because you feel your mom abandoned you when you were little and you don't want to make Parker feel that way?" I asked and she just stared at me.

"My mom didn't abandon me, she died!" She yelled at me.

"Does this have to do with the fact that you're worried that she wouldn't had been there. Do you think you mom would had left you? That's why you need to keep Parker?" I asked and she just stared at me.

"My mother wouldn't had left me! And if you really want to know why I don't want to give you shared custody, it's because I don't want him taken from me! My mother was taken from me, the woman who acted like my mom was taken from me, my best friend was taken from me and my aunt was taken from me. I moved her because of you. I moved here so you could be closer to your son and by doing that, my dad was taken from me." She said and I stared at her.

"I'm not taking him from you. You have no reason to worry." I said and she just stared at me.

"I'll see you friday," she said and went to get into the car. I stopped her again.

"Are you saying I can't see him until friday?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Isn't that how this works? I get him through the week and you get him on the weekend? It's easier this way. We just see each other when we have to. Which will be on friday and sunday. Bye James," she said and then got in her car. I just stared at her. I wasn't sure if getting shared custody was worth this. I can't see my son through the week, I have to wait until the weekend to see him. Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do.

**Wow, what did you think about Cam in this chapter? I really liked this chapter. I hope you did too.**

**Read and Review please!**


	14. Not So Picture Perfect Life

**Here's another chapter. And if you possibly could, would you check out my other stories, Drop The World and Save Me. Drop The World is a songfic. And Save me is just a short, four part story. Please read them and give me some kind of feedback on them. I have nothing on Drop The World so far. I just posted Save Me, so I'm not surprised there is no feedback yet. But, that's just a small request. My other stories are Hidden Secret For Too Long, which I've gotten plenty of feedback on. And I'm Not Angel which is another songfic. I have one review on I'm Not An Angel.**

**Disclaimer: James isn't mine.**

**Cameron's POV:**

I couldn't believe James. This was how things were going to be now. The less James and I had to see each other the better. I couldn't tell him how I felt because I know he doesn't feel the same. Trust is a big part of a relationship. You can't have a relationship without trust. Obviously he doesn't trust me. After what had just happened at the court house, I didn't really want to see James anyway. I wanted him to stay away from me for good. If he was going to say that my mother wouldn't had been there for me, then I don't want him around anyway. He had no right to say that about my mom.

I was driving back to the apartment and fighting the tears of anger. I finally got there and parker. I got Parker out and walked up to the apartment.

"How'd it go?" October asked.

"Can you two watch Parker tonight?" I asked and her and Kendall looked at me confused.

"Of course," October said. "Is everything okay?" She asked and I sighed and then proceeded tell them what happened at the court house. They didn't really say anything after I told them.

"So, why do you need us to watch Parker tonight?" Kendall asked.

"I was just wanting to get my mind off things so I was going to go see a movie or something tonight." I said and they smiled and nodded.

"You deserve some time out." October said and I smiled.

"I'm going to go get ready," I said and they nodded. I walked upstairs and went to take a shower.

**Later That Night:**

I had gone out to a movie and then decided to go to a teen club. I was having a pretty good time and was dancing on the dance floor. I wasn't dancing with any guys or anything. I had one guy try to dance with me but I don't like the way people dance in clubs. It's mostly grinding on each other and I didn't want that. I was having a good time. I needed some time away from the baby, James, work, school and everything else causing stress. I love my life, don't get me wrong. I love my son more than I thought possible but I just need one night to myself. This was my night. I didn't have to work, my schoolwork was mostly done, I had a feeling I wouldn't be hearing from James for awhile and my son was in good hands. I had nothing to worry about.

**James' POV:**

I decided I had to talk to Cameron. I couldn't just stay away and only see my son on the weekends. I wanted to see him more than just then. I was currently driving to Cam and October's apartment. I finally got there and parked. I walked up to the door and knocked. Kendall opened the door and he smiled.

"Hey James, come on in," Kendall said as he walked away from the door. I walked in and closed the door behind me. October was sitting on the floor with Parker and was playing with him. I smiled as I saw him.

"Where's Cam?" I asked.

"She went out," October said and I noded.

"Did she have to work or something?" I asked. It wasn't like Cam to just take off.

"No, she went to see a movie. She must have decided to do something else because she's been gone for awhile." October said and I nodded.

"Hey, do you think it would be okay if I take Parker back to my apartment? You know, to get the hang of taking care of him."I said and they looked at each other.

"Well, I don't know how Cam will feel about that." October said and I nodded.

"How about Kendall comes with me? I won't be completely alone with him and Cam can chill since she, apparently, doesn't trust me alone with my son." I said, getting a little annoyed by thinking about Cam. She had no right to basiclly say I wasn't ready to care for my own son. She had no right to tell me that I couldn't take him.

"I guess that would be okay," October said and I smiled. "I get his stuff together for you." She said and then stood. I walked over and sat on the floor next to Parker.

"Do you want to go to daddy's house for a little while?" I asked and he just stared at me. I smiled at him. October returned a few moments later and had Parker's diaper bag with her. I stood up and picked Parker up. I walked over and placed him in his carseat and buckled him in it. October handed me his bag, I put the strap over my shoulder and then I picked the carseat up. Kendall I said bye to October and then we walked down to my car. Kendall got in on the passenger side as I put Parker in the backseat and buckled his carseat in. After he was securely in the car, I walked around and got in the driver's side. I buckled my seatbelt and then started the car and made our way to my house. Kendall and I made small talk on the way back.

We got to my apartment and I got out and got Parker. Kendall was standing on the other side of the car waiting for us. I walked around after getting Parker and locked the doors. We walked up to my apartment and I unlocked the door and let Kendall in. I flipped the light on and walked in. I sat Parker's carseat down on the floor and unbuckled him. I picked him up and walked over to the couch. We sat down on the black, leather couch and he smiled at me. Kendall sat on the black leather chair next to the couch. I was happy to have my son.

I just was worried of what Cameron would do when she discovered I took Parker. It wasn't kidnapping because I have shared custody. Of course that's only for weekends. But October knew where we were and Kendall was here so it wasn't kidnapping.

**Cameron's POV:**

I was finally home and parking the car. I got out and locked the doors. I walked up to the apartment and expected to find Kendall and October cuddling on the couch, but when I walked in it was just October sitting on the couch watching TV. She looked up at me and seemed worried about something.

"Kendall already leave?" I asked and she nodded. "Oh, well, is Parker upstairs asleep?" I asked and she stood.

"Cam, I'm going to tell you something and you're not going to want to hear it. Just promise me you won't doing anything stupid." She said.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Parker?" I asked and she bit her lip. "Is he hurt?"

"No, he's safe. He's. . . . . He's with James. . . . At James' house," she said and my eyes went wide.

"You let James take him? How could you do that?" I yelled at her.

"Cam, he's taking him on weekends. I don't see why he can't take him on weekdays." She said and I just stared at her.

"He's never been alone with Parker before!" I yelled.

"He's not alone, Kendall's with him. And besides he'll be alone with Parker this weekend and you're going to have to get over that Cameron. James is Parker's father and he's going to want to have him every one in awhile. You can't keep him from taking Parker. Wasn't that the whole reason you moved here? To let James be a dad?" She asked I looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, it was," I said quietly.

"Then let him be a dad," she said and I looked up at her.

"I'm going to get my son," I said, reaching for my keys.

"Cameron! Parker's fine! He's with his dad! James isn't going to just leave Parker or ignore him! He's a good father! you need to learn to trust him!" October yelled at me.

"I do trust him! Just not alone with my son! I'm going to get him and you're not going to stop me! And James' isn't going to stop me from bringing my son home!" I yelled as I walked out the door. She was just standing there when I left. I wasn't happy about this at all. I got in my car and put my seatbelt on and started the car. I drove a little faster than I should had as I made my way to James' house.

I finally got there and parker. I got out and walked up to his door. I banged on the door and a few moments later, Kendall opened the door.

"Where is he?" I asked, pushing my way past Kendall.

"Cameron-" Kendall began, as he followed me. I walked up to James who was sitting on the couch with Parker on his lap.

"How could you take him when it's not your time to have him? This is why I can't trust you! I can't trust you if you're just going to come and take Parker whenever I'm out! You had no right to take him!" I yelled and James stood up, holding Parker in his arms.

"And you had no right to tell me I could only see my son on the weekends!" He yelled. Parker began to cry and I was going to take him from James but Kendall stopped me.

"I don't think Parker should be in here right now. I'll take him to the other room." Kendall said, taking Parker from James. After Kendall and the crying Parker left the room I turned to James.

"You were the one who wanted him on weekends! You got what you want! Be happy!" I yelled and he looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, I wanted him on weekends! Not just weekends though! I would still like to see my son through the week! Why is that such a problem? I'm not taking him from you but I will come get him if that's what it takes to see my son!" James yelled and I was really mad at him now.

"You know, in those papers, it says that you have the _right_ to pick up every weekend, not that you have to. And if I feel him being there is a danger, I have the right to not let you take Parker." I said and he gave me a confused look.

"So," he said.

"If I feel him being here is a danger, I can keep him home. I'm not taking the chance of letting Parker be here and have you take him and leave with him like so many dad's do!" I yelled the last part.

"Fine! If you don't want me to be apart of your life or my son's, then leave!" He yelled walking towards the other room. He opened the door and came back a moment later with a calm Parker. He handed Parker to me and then grabbed his diaper bag and carseat and sat them next to my feet.

"You can raise him alone! I'm not giving you anymore money! I'm not pay for his daycare! You can go and work there and not have any time what so ever to yourself! Since you seem to think you're the only one fit to be his parent! Since I'm such a horrible dad who is going to hurt him the second I get him alone then take him! I'm so done with you and you're attitude! I'm sorry I tried to make things work between us! I'm sorry I tried to be there for you! And I'm sorry I tried to prove to you that I'm fit to be a father! I'm also sorry that I love my son! Just leave!" He yelled, pointing towards the door. He walked over to me and kissed Parker on top of the head and then looked me in the eyes.

"If you don't want me in your guys lives, then I'm out. Sorry I'm so unfit to be a father." He said and then walked towards the staircase. He walked up the stairs and I just stood there. Kendall was standing on the other side of the room and stared at me.

"Cameron-" he began but I cut him off.

"Don't Kendall, I'm going home," I said and then leaned down to put Parker in his seat and buckled him in. I grabbed his bag and picked the carseat up. I walked out the door, being sure to slam it in the process. I walked down to the car as tears streamed down my cheeks. I put Parker in the back and buckled his seat in and then got in the front. I was so upset. I couldn't help but cry on the way home. What did I do?

**Hope you enjoyed! See that button down there? Yep, the one that says review. Click it and Review please!**


	15. My First Weekend

**Thank you for the reviews/story favorites/story alerts! They mean a lot to me. Logan is going to be in this story more maybe in the next chapter, I'm not sure yet. I do want to bring him into this now that I've mentioned him. **

**Disclaimer: James and Kendall aren't mine. **

**James' POV:**

I sat on the edge of my bed. It was a few days after my fight with Cameron. I had my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I said all that to her. I just got mad and told her what I was thinking. I was going to keep my word though. I'm not going to bother her anymore. She wanted me out of her life, well, I'm out. I know this is a choice I'll regret but I don't want to hurt Cameron anymore. I don't want to fight with her anymore. I decided that this was what was best for us. Maybe not Parker though.

I wanted my son so bad. It hurt me so much that I just walked away from my son last night. He was everything to me. I never knew how much love you could feel for something so small until I held him for the first time. I made a promise to myself that I would take care of him no matter what. I can't do that if I'm not in his life. I had to have my son in my life. I picked my phone up off of the nightstand and dialed Cameron's number. She didn't answer, so I hung up instead of leaving a message. I called back and kept doing it, hoping she would answer.

_"What James?"_ She asked, finally answering. She sounded irritated with me.

"I'm not going to bug you after this. I just want my son on weekends. Please Cameron. I'm begging you. I need my son in my life. Don't take him from me. You don't even have to bring him here, Kendall or October can do it. Or I can come pick up and you can be in another room and I'll just get him from October. Please let me have him for the weekend." I begged. She got quiet and then I heard her sigh.

"Fine, but mess up with him once and you'll lose him for good." She said.

"Thank you so much. I'll be there to get him at three today." I said and then we hung up. It was friday, so it was my day to get him for the weekend. I got up and took a shower and got ready for the day and then went and made breakfast. I had to be on set for a few hours today and we're shooting the final scene today and then filming is done.

**Later That Day:**

It was finally three and I was on my way to get Parker. I was just pulling into the parking-lot and parked. I got out and walked up to the apartment door. I knocked and October answered the door and let me in. I walked in and Kendall was sitting on the couch with Parker on his lap. Parker's bags were sitting on the floor with his carseat.

"Cameron in her room?" I asked and October nodded.

"Yeah, she's still upset over your guys' fight," she explained and I nodded. I walked over and Kendall stood up and handed Parker to me. I placed him in his caseat and strapped him in and then grabbed his bags.

"I guess we'll see you sunday at seven," I said and then smiled and nodded. I walked out with Parker and down to the car. After both of us were strapped in, I started the car and made my way back to my apartment. Once there, I got out and got Parker. I carried him into the apartment and sat his carseat down. I unbuckled him and picked him up. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I wasn't entirely sure what to do now. But I had a long talk with my dad last night and dad said that if I do get him on weekends, eventually I would get into a habit. Everything would be normal after awhile. I wished it was easier to get into a habit.

I walked to my bedroom and placed him on the floor and got in the closet. I got out the crib I had bought. I was going to put it together wednesday but then everything happened and I told Cam to leave so I just didn't see the point in putting it together if I wasn't going to be used. Now I needed it, so I was going to put it together. I opened the box and got the stuff out and began to do what the instructions said. And yes, even though I'm a guy, I use the instructions.

After many aggreviated words, frustrated sighs and the occasional laugh from Parker- which made me laugh also-, I finally got it put together and sitting beside the bed. I smiled and picked Parker up and we walked back to the livingroom.

It was bedtime and I finally got Parker to go to sleep. I walked into the bedroom and laid him down in his crib. I walked over and got my pj pants. I changed quickly and then turned the light off and got into bed. I had remembered Cam saying that Parker didn't seem to like the dark, so I got a night light and had it plugged in next to Parker's bed. I got under the covers and laid down. I soon fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of crying. I rubbed my eye tiredly and got up. I walked over and picked up Parker and began rocking him. I walked down to the kitchen and began to make him a bottle. After I got it made, I sat down and began to feed him. I smiled down at him and was happy I got him for the weekends but I was also upset over what happened between Cam and me. I continued to rock him as he drank his milk and then once it was gone I sat it down and burped him.

I sat him in the highchair I had gotten him and then decided to make myself an omelet. I began to cook, keeping a close eye on Parker. He was babbling and hitting his hands against the table part of the highchair. He had a huge smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but smile at him. I got my omelet done and sat down next to Parker. I got his cereal out and put some on the table of his highchair. He began to put them in his mouth and we both just sat there and ate. He would babble inbetween putting the cereal in his mouth.

He was going to be like me in the area of talking. I'm a talker. Cameron can be but mostly she's quiet. Parker can't even actually say anything but he still talks. He can get pretty loud at times. Like when we're trying to talk and he decides he wants a say in the conversation so he starts babbling. It's really cute though, so we don't mind. I wondered what his first word would be. Like how I figure every dad is, I want it to be 'dad'.

I was done with breakfast and was doing the morning dishes. I was putting the last of them in the dishwasher. I then walked over and got Parker out of his seat and carried him to the livingroom. I sat him down on the floor with some of his toys I hadn't bothered to pick up the night before. I sat on the floor with him and then heard my phone ringing. I looked at Parker and then decided he was safe for two minutes so I could run upstairs and get my phone. I got up and litterally ran up the stairs. I grabbed my phone and ran back downstairs. Relieved to see that Parker was safe.

I looked to see who called and it was my dad. I called him back and held the phone to my ear, listening to it ring.

_"Why didn't you answer your phone the first time?"_ Dad asked, he had sarcasm in his voice and I smiled.

"Because your grandson woke me up this morning and I had to feed him and then I ate breakfast and just didn't grab my phone." I explained, sitting back on the floor.

_"You have Parker?"_ He asked, sounding surprised. I had just told dad what happened between Cam and me. I didn't call and tell him I got Parker.

"Yeah, Cam and I haven't worked things out but she agreed to let me have Parker on the weekends. She wasn't in the room when I went to get him but October and Kendall were there. She doesn't want to see me," I said, watching Parker as he played with on of his toys.

_"Just give her some time to calm down and then try talking to her. She won't stay mad at you forever James."_ Dad said and I sighed.

"I hope you're right. I don't want her to stay mad at me." I said.

_"I know James,"_ he said.

"Hey dad, I have a question, how do you take a shower when you have a baby in the house and no one else around?" I asked and dad laughed.

_"What I used to do was put your play pin in the bathroom and take a shower. That way I could watch you and take a shower at the same time. But your play pin was smaller and the bathroom was bigger. You can try it though. Just keep anything he can harm himself with away from the play pin. I made that mistake. You got ahold of your mother's razor that was sitting on the counter. Luckily, you didn't hurt yourself."_ Dad explained.

"I guess I could try. I don't know if his play pin will fit in the bathroom. Oh, by the way, did you need something dad?" I asked and then looked over at the play pin. I didn't really think I would use it since Parker just always sits on the floor but my mom told me I needed to buy one incase I needed to do something and he couldn't just sit on the floor the entire time when I'm not in the room. So I got a play pin just incase like my mom said to do.

_"Not really, just wanted to let you know that your mom and I will be making our way up there here soon and we were wanting to stop in for a visit."_ He said and I smiled. My family used to come Los Angeles all the time mostly for auditions for me but then they discovered they love it here, so they came up a lot. I loved being here too because I always got to place more auditions.

"Yeah, that would be great. I really miss you guys. Are Matt and Sasha**(1)** coming with you?" I asked.

_"Yeah, they'll be with us,"_dad said. "Well, I'm gonna go and let you get back to Parker." Dad said. We said out goodbyes and I love you's and then hung up. I was really looking forward to seeing my family and I was happy they were going to see Parker. I decided to go ahead and take a shower. So I got up and tried to get Parker's play pin into the bathroom. I was amazed it fit and there was still a little room on all sides of the pin. I got my clothes for the day and then took Parker into the bathroom and sat him in his play pin with his toys. I got undressed and got into the shower. I tried to make it as short as I possibly could. Which wasn't that hard.

After I was done I tried off and put on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. I moved Parker's play pin out of the way so I could look in the mirror. I brushed my teeth, put deodorant on and then fixed my hair. After I was done, I picked up Parker and carried him to the other room and sat him down and then pulled his play pin out of the bathroom. In my own opinion, things were going really well. I just hoped I could prove to Cameron I was fit to be a father.

**(1) I'm not sure if I put his sister's name in here and I didn't really feel like looking over it to see if I had. So I just made her name Sasha. Sorry if I had put it in here earlier and I got it wrong.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review please!**


	16. Don't Hurt Him

**Hey ya'll! I'm having a bit of writer's block on this story at the moment. I'm not sure how I want it to go. I have the next chapter under control and I know how I want it to go but after that I'm not sure. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. I'll try to get it done quickly for ya'll. **

**Thank you for the reviews/story alerts/story favorites. I can't believe how many I've gotten. I had 8 chapters posted before I got my first review and then ya'll just started giving them to me and I'm soooo happy about that! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: James and Logan aren't mine. Neither is anything else you may recognize.**

**James's POV:**

It was sunday night and I was taking Parker home. The weekend went really well and I was sad to be taking Parker home. I won't see him again until next weekend. I was happy I got him every weekend instead of every other weekend. I pulled up to the aparment and got out. I got Parker and his stuff and walked up to the door. I knocked and OCtober opened the door.

"Cameron still not talking to me?" I asked and she seemed sympathetic as she shook her head no. I nodded, a little disappointed. I sat Parker and his carseat down and then placed his bags on the floor. I unbuckled Parker and picked him up. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He was smiling when I pulled back. I smiled and kissed him again. He started laughing as I kept kissing him. October was laughing also.

"Alright, I'll see you next weekend Parker," I said and then handed him to October. "See ya friday Octocber," I said and then walked out. I got in the car and just sat there for a moment. I rested my head back against the head-rest. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was going to be hard but as my parents always said, life goes on. I have to accept that this is how my life is going to be. My life is going to have to go on from here.

I opened my eyes and started the car, not even bothering to buckle my seatbelt. I knew I couldn't stay mad at Cameron but I was really mad. I wanted my son in my life for more than three days a week. I wanted to be able to see him whenever I wanted. After I got to my apartment, I walked to my door. I slammed the door when I walked in. I walked over to the kitchen and got a bottle of water then walked to the couch. I turned th TV on and started to watch the hockey game. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out and seen I had a text from Logan. I hit read.

-Is she talking to you yet? - Logan. I hit reply and then typed one word.

-No - James. I waited for a reply.

-Give her some more time. She'll come around. Hey, do u want 2 hang? - Logan.

-Sure, be over in a few. - James. I hit send and then got up. I walked out and to my car. I put my seatbelt on and started the car. I drove to Logan's house. It was a little farther because he lived right outside of the city limits. His house was kind of small, it was white with a black roof, the porch was white also with a light stained wood swing on the front porch. He was renting it. The yard was always well kept and there were even flowers planted along the front of the house.

I got to his house. I parked in his driveway and got out of the car. I was greeted by the sound of a dog barking. It was his dog Bandit**(1)**. I smiled as I walked up to the porch. Logan opened the door as I walked onto the porch. He was holding his cat Eli**(1)**.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said as Bandit ran up to me. It was a small dog with long black and dark grey hair, he had floppy ears and a sweet puppy dog face. I laughed and leaned down to pet him.

"Come on inside," he said and then led me in.

"Come on Bandit," I said as I walked in. We walked inside and Logan let Eli down.

"Want anything to drink or eat?" Logan asked and I shook my head and held up the water bottle I had in my right hand. He nodded and got him a bottle of water. We sat down on the couch and Logan turned the TV on.

"I got a call today from Elizabeth's Locations." Logan said and I smiled at him. Elizabeth's Locations were helping Logan locate Jasmine. the owner, Elizabeth Brewster, had been trying to track down Jasmine for two weeks now.

"Really? What did they say?" I asked and he smiled.

"They located her. She's in Dayton, Ohio. They're going to see if Maggie will meet with me and let me see my daughter." He said and I smiled but then my smile dropped.

"What happens if Maggie doesn't want to meet with you?" I asked and he sighed.

"Then they ask if she would be okay with me just meeting with Jasmine. If she doesn't like that either, then I don't know. I guess I have to wait until she's older. When she can make the decision on her own. I love her so much, I would wait for years and years until I got to see her again." Logan said and I just stared at him.

"Do you think I'm making too big of a deal about Cam not wanting me to have Parker? I love Parker, do you think that I'm hurting him by doing this? All I'm doing is fighting with his mom. Do you think that it will hurt him if I don't make things right between us?" I asked and Logan sighed.

"My parents used to fight every once in awhile. It used to hurt to listen to them fight and occasionally, watch them fight. I hurts to watch your parents fight. Mine's divorced when I was thirteen and they still fought after the divorce. My mom would take me to a gas station to meet my dad on fridays so I could go to his house for the weekend and they would exchange harsh words or they would argue. I always hated it. Don't fight with Cameron but don't just leave your son. My dad let me go to his house on the weekends for one year after the divorce and then he just stopped calling and asking to get me.

"He called once and wanted to get me and we showed up but he didn't. We waited, thinking maybe he was jsut late but he never showed. After that I never seen or heard from him. I promised myself that I would be a better father than my dad was but then Maggie took Jasmine from me and it crushed me. I'll never give up on meeting with her. I'll spend my entire life wanting to get together with her. I just want to make her happy and prove I'm here for her." Logan said and I just stared at him and then looked down at the floor.

"I don't want to hurt Parker. I have to make things up with her. Oh, and sorry about your dad." I said, looking at him sympathy. He shook his head.

"Don't apologize, I hate when people do that. You didn't cause it and you can't change it." He said and I nodded. He stared at me for a moment. "Don't leave Parker. Now that you have him, keep him. Just because you may not have him all the time doesn't mean anything. He's still your son and as he gets older, he's going to admire you. He'll always look up to you. Set a good example for him. Live you life right. Don't drink, don't do drugs, don't go sleeping around with whoever's willing, basically don't do anything you don't want him to do." He said and I nodded. I had told him about what happened between Parker and he told me that when it came time to give Parker 'the talk' that I should explain that to him. Because that should be enough to make him realize what could happen when you have sex before marriage.

"I'm not ever going to hurt that little boy. I'll go over and make up with Cameron tomorrow." I said and he smiled and nodded. We just got quiet after that and watch the hockey game that was on. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was going over what I wanted to say to Cameron tomorrow and thinking about what Logan had told me. I had to make things right with her because I couldn't hurt Parker like Logan's dad hurt him. I knew that I was going to disappoint him at times and I may upset him or make him mad but I'm still human.

My dad disappointed me, upset me and made me mad as I grew up but he never loved me any less. That's how I will be with Parker and I'll be sure he knows that. I know when Parker gets older he'll realize the same things I do now. I know now that my dad told me 'no' all those times and made me stay home from parties and such to protect me. He was a teenage once too and he understood what I was going through. He knew what to do to keep me safe. I was grateful for that and I know Parker will one day realize I was doing it for him.

**(1) I think Bandit was the name of Carlos's dog. I watched an interview on youtube "Big Time Rush has a 5th member?" And it was a dog named Bandit. I think it was Carlos' dog but I'm not entirely sure. I couldn't think of anything else to name the dog.**

**(2) Once again couldn't think of anything to name him. I just went with Eli.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!**


	17. Apologies

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm having problems with this story. I hope to get some more ideas and figure out what to do next. Does anyone have any ideas of what they would like to see happen? Keep it clean please, Haha JK. =)**

**I'm not sure when the next one will be up. My Mamaw is coming up from down south in the morning and will be here for a few days for my sister's 18th birthday which is wednseday. And we're celebrating it tomorrow and wednseday. So I won't be writing much the next few days. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own James. . . . But I do own some pictures of him! =)**

**Cameron's POV:**

I was laying on my bed listening to my Ipod. I had Parker lying beside me. He was fast asleep and snuggled close to my side. I was thinking about James. I still was sure I liked him and yet I was avoiding him. What was I doing? I wanted to apologize to him but I wasn't sure how to. I was worried he would get mad at me. He had every right to be. I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again. I still wanted to tell him what I felt but I screwed that up by going and freaking out on him.

I heard a soft knock on the door and sighed.

"What October?" I called as softly as I could. The door opened and October appeared.

"I was just going to see if you wanted me to take Parker from you? Because if you don't want him to wake up, then it's a good idea I take him." She said, sounding a little bit nervous. I looked at her odd.

"Why would he be woken up?" I asked and she bit her bottom lip.

"James is downstairs and he wants to talk to you really bad," she said and I sighed.

"Tell him to go away," I said. I know I still wanted to confess how I felt but I couldn't. For some reason I felt I had to keep this up. I didn't want to fight with James, so I wasn't going to talk to him. Because when I talk to him, I fight with him.

"Just give me the baby and you two can work things out." She said and I sighed and sat up, gently moving Parker as I did. I handed him over to October and she gently took him. He squirmed a little but didn't wake up. She walked out and before James could come up, I shut and locked the door. After a few minutes, the door knob jiggled and then there was a knock.

"Cameron, please let me in. I need to talk to you," James' sweet voice said from the other side.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it through the door." I said.

"Cam, please let me in. I need to talk to you face- to- face." He said and I stayed quiet. There was another soft knock followed by my name.

"James just go away," I said as tears filled my eyes. The more I avoided him, the more I wanted him. I wanted to feel his arms around me. I wanted him to call me pretty much daily. I wanted him to call to see if I want to hang out because he actually wanted to see me. I wanted things to go back to how they were we were friends. I finally gave in and got up and unlocked the door.

**James' POV:**

There was nothing but silence on the other side and then there was the click of the door unlocking. I waited a moment and then turned the knob. I walked in and she was sitting on the bed. I closed the door and just stood there. I didn't really want to make her upset or uncomfortable, so I was going to keep my distances.

"What is so important that you need to talk to me about face-to-face?" She asked and I I took a deep breath.

"Cameron, I don't want to hurt Parker," I began.

"I know that, you've told me before. And I happy that you don't," she said.

"Let me finish, please," I said and she nodded and looked at me, waiting for me to conitue. "I was talking to Logan Mitchell and he told me not to hurt Parker. And by fighting with you, I was going to hurt Parker. He said his parents fought and even though it had nothing to do with him, it hurt to watch. That led to their divorce and it hurt more because they continued to fight after that. I don't want to fight with you and I don't want to hurt him." I said and she was still staring at me.

"What are you saying?" She asked, looking down at her lap. I knew she knew what I meant but she needed to hear me say it.

"What I'm saying, is I'm sorry. Cameron, I'm sorry for everything. Please Cam, I don't want to fight with you and I don't want to hurt Parker." I said and she was still looking down. She sniffled and reached up to wipe her cheek. She was crying?

"Oh, Cam, please don't-" she cut me off by jumping off the bed and wrapping her arms around me. I was a little shocked and then I wrapped my arms around her and rested my hands on her lower back. I felt something warm and wet on my shirt. Her shoulders shook slightly and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I forgive you," she said and then pulled back. "Will you forgive me?" She asked and I smiled and used my thumb to wipe her tears away.

"Of course," I said and then hugged her tightly again.

"James, if I tell you something, do you promise to be understanding and not freak out?" She asked quietly.

"Of course," I said, her arms tighten around my torso.

"I think I. . . . I think I like you," she said quickly and then held tighter to me, if that was possible.

"I like you too," I said, not sure how she meant. She pulled back and sighed.

"No James, I _like_ you. Like, in _that_ way," she said and I just stared at her.

"I like you in _that _way also, I think." I said and she smiled. Then it got quiet between us. Neither of us were entirely sure what to do or say. "Would you like to go on a date with me Cam?" I asked and she smiled widely.

"Sure," she said in an excited voice. I laughed a little and then we hugged again. I was happy things were working out between us.

**Hopefully things will be more romantic from now on. I don't think this story is going to be much longer. Like I said at the top, if you have any ideas about what you want to see happen, let me know. Do you want more drama? Do you want more romance? Do you want them to just be friends? What do you want to see. Just hit review right down there and let me know, please!**

**Read and Review please!**


	18. First Date

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy and have been more focused on Hidden Secret For Too Long. I hope this is a good chapter to everyone. I felt that it wasn't that good or it could had been better. For the two ppl who reviewed and said they wanted more romance and a make out scene, I hope this satisfies you. And I promise there will be more romance and such to come. =)**

**Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They mean a lot and I'm really glad ppl like this story!**

**Disclaimer: James isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize in this story. **

**James POV:**

I was currently getting ready for my date with Cameron. My mom and dad were watching Parker tonight. Matt and Sasha were going out sight-seeing. We were going out to eat. It was simple but we both liked it that way. I was finally ready and walked down the stairs. My parents were in the livingroom with Parker on my dad's lap. Since I have Parker every weekend I had gotten him today. It was six now, so he's been here for three hours. I was glad my parents were here and they were glad that things worked out between Cameron and I .

"Don't you look handsome?" My mom asked and I laughed a little. I was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white long button up shirt with no tie, a black suit jacket and black dress shoes.

"Where's you're tie son?" Dad asked and I bit my bottom lip and held the dark blue tie. My mom smiled and stood up and walked over to me. She took the tie from my hand and put it around my neck.

"Just like your father," mom said as she tied it. I smiled and dad did also. My dad always had mom tie his ties whenever he had to wear one. My dad was a construction worker so he had to wear a tie occasionally but not too often. Just when he had a meeting with his boss or something like that.

"I haven't seen you in a suit since your cousin Anita's weddings." Mom said as she stepped back to look at me. Being a mom, she straightened my shirt were it was messed and moved a stray piece of hair out of my face. I couldn't help the smile that played on my face.

"You look very nice James," Dad said and mom agreed.

"Thank you," I said and then sighed. "Well, I just need to grab my wallet, my car keys, my cell phone and then put some cologne on and then I'll be leaving."

"Alright," they both said. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my cell phone from where I had left it earlier. I walked upstairs and to my room. I grabbed my wallet and then my car keys off of the top of the dresser. I put on some cologne and then looked at myself in the mirror one last time before going downstairs. I walked over to my dad and picked Parker up. I kissed him on the cheek and he laughed. I kissed him a few more times and he continued to laugh. I loved hearing his little laugh. I placed him back on my dad's lap and then said bye to my parents.

I walked out and got in my car and made my way to pick Cameron up. I got to the apartment and walked up to the door. I knocked and October opened the door. She had a smile on her face when the door opened.

"I see you don't have plans tonight?" I asked, I guessed since she was wearing grey sweatpants, a white tanktop with a grey jacket over it and house slippers and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She laughed.

"I actually have a date tonight," she said and I smiled.

"I'm guessing it's later?"

"Nope, it starts as soon as you two walk out that door." She said as we walked into the livingroom.

"You and Kendall definitly are comfortable around each other, aren't you?" I asked and she laughed.

"It's not with Kendall," she said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not?"

"Nope, it's between my butt and the couch," she said as she plopped down on the couch. I laughed and shook my head. "By the way you look really nice."

"Thank you, is Cameron ready yet?" I asked and she nodded.

"Almost, she was just putting her shoes on when you got here." she said and I nodded. I just stood there and waited. October and I made small talk while I waited. Then the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor was heard. I looked up and saw Cameron at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a dark blue dress that had silver sparkles that started over her chest and went down to her waist on the right side and down to the bottom. She had her hair up in a bun with some of the strans curled and hanging down, some framed her face perfectly, she had on light make-up and was wearing dark blue high heels that matched her dress.

She was more beautiful than she usually was. I smiled at her and she was smiling also.

"Wow Cameron, you look amazing," I said and she smiled.

"Thank you, you look really nice also." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you, ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. "See you later October." I said as we walked to the door.

"See ya," she said, not looking away from the TV.

"See ya after awhile," Cameron said and October waved over her shoulder. I opened the door for her and we walked out. We walked down to the car and I opened the doro for her. She got in and I shut it. I walked around to the driver's side and got in. I buckled my seatbelt and then started the car.

"So where are we going?" She asked and I smiled at her then turned my attention back to the road.

"We're going to Chrystal Palace**(1)**," I told her and she looked at me with surprise.

"That's place is really expensive," she stated and I just smiled.

"It's fine and order whatever you want. I have the money," I explained and she nodded but still seemed surprised by it. We got to the restaruant and I parked. I hurried up and got out and went around to her side to open the door for her. She thanked me and got out. I shut the door and locked the car after making sure I had everything. We walked to the building and I held the door open for her again and she walked in.

"Two?" The girl standing near the door asked and I nodded.

"Yes," I said and she smiled.

"Follow me," she said and then lead us to a table in the far corner of the restaruant. "You waiter will be right with you." She said as she placed our menus infront of us and then she walked away. Cameron and I looked over our menues and then a guy walked up to us. He was wearing the uniform they have to wear -white button up shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes and a black tie and he had a black apron around his waist-, he was tall, had short bleach blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He smiled as he took out his notepad.

"Hi, I'm Justin and I'll be your waiter tinight. What can I get you to drink?" He asked and Cameron looked at me.

"Sweet tea," I said and he nodded and wrote it down.

"And for the lady?" He asked, turning to Cameron.

"Sweet tea," she said and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." He said and then walked away and back towards the kitchen.

"What sounds good to you?" I asked and Cameron took a minute to think.

"I think the grilled chicken with rice and seasoned broccoli sounds good." She said and I found it on the menu and nodded after reading the thing below the name.

"That does sound good. But I think I'm going to order the shrimp pasta," I said and she nodded.

"That sounds good," she said and then Justin came back and placed our drinks on the table.

"Do we need a few more minutes? Or are you ready to order?" He asked and I looked at Cameron who nodded.

"We're ready to order," I said and he nodded and took out his notepad again. He took our orders and then walked back to the kitchen. I got the shrimp pasta and she got the grilled chicken. We talked and just kind of caught up on everything. I tried to avoid talking about my movie or anything acting related because I felt I talked about it too much and people probably got annoyed. I couldn't help it, it was the only new thing going on in my life unless Parker had done something cute. I wasn't sure why my life was so boring considering the fact that I was going to be in one of the most anticipated movies of the year. I just didn't like sounding like I was bragging or anything.

Our food finally came and we both began to eat. I let her try my food and she let me try her's. She told me that I had to try the broccoli. It was really good. We continued talking and everything was going perfect.

"So, how long is your family here for?" Cameron asked before taking a bite of her rice.

"Um, I'm not really sure. They haven't said. I guess they're here to they decide to leave. Problem is, Matt loves it here- correction, Matt loves the girls here, so I have a feeling he'll be harder to get rid of." I said and we both laughed.

"Well, he's a fourteen-year-old boy, what do you expect?" She asked and I laughed. We continued to talk about our families. There wasn't much to talk about but we somehow carried on a conversation about the family and Parker. We were done with our food and just sitting there and talking.

"Will you be wanting anything for dessert?" Justin asked. I looked at Cameron and she had a smile on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked with a smile.

"Cheesecake with blue berry sauce please," she said and I nodded.

"Make that two," I said and Justin nodded and walked away. Cheesecake of any kind was Cameron's favorite. I loved cheesecake also. We talked some more and then Justin brought our cheesecake to us. We bot began eating and still talked and laughed. I think we probably were annoying everyone else in this restaruant since we were being so loud and they were all being so quiet. I noticed a few people look at us but I didn't care. It had been too long since I got to laugh with Cameron and have a good time. I wasn't going to let their glances keep me from being happy.

We were done and I had paid and left a tip for the guy. We were leaving and I opened the door for her. She got in and I closed the door. I walked over to the driver's side and got in. We drove back to her apartment and made small talk on the way there. Once there, I got out and opened her door for her. I then walked with her to her door. We just stood there kind of awkwardly honestly. I was looking at the ground and had my hands in my pockets.

"So. . . . " She said.

"So. . . ." I said and then I just felt brave and decided I would go for it. I leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. She seemed a little surprised by this and I looked down. It wasn't like me tobe shy. I'm normally very confident when it comes to girls. Cameron wasn't your average girl though. She was an interesting girl. Unusual in all the right ways. She was more beautiful than any girl I had ever seen. She was sweet, confident, indepentant and funny. I loved her for so many reasons.

She leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I placed a hand on her cheek softly and closed my eyes. She placed a hand on the back of my neck and we deepened the kiss. Our lips moved together perfectly. It was a passionate kiss. It was sweet and gentle. We pulled apart and I leaned down and rest my forehead against her's. We were staring into each others eyes.

"Wow," she said and I laughed slightly. I leaned forward and kissed her again and then pulled back completely.

"I'll see you sunday," I said and she nodded with a smile. She opened the door and walked inside and I walked back to the car. I licked my lips and tasted her strawberry lips gloss on my lips. I couldn't help the smile that kept up on m lips. I then buckled my seatbelt and started the car. I then drove back to my apartment. I pretty much smiled the whole way back.

**(1) Chrystal Palace was something my bestest friend, Andrew, came up with. Thank you bro!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Because like I said, I feel it could had been better. **

**Read and Review please!**


	19. A Sick Baby

**I know this isn't very long but I'm really stuck right now. That's why it takes so long to update. If you have any suggestion on what you would like to see let me know. Is there a certain place you want them to go on a date? Do you them to kiss at a certain place? Like on the beach or something? Do you want more drama? If you want drama, what do you want to happen? Please give me any idea, I'm desperate!**

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites!**

**Disclaimer: James' isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize.**

**Cameron's POV:**

I walked inside after my kiss with James and as soon as the door shut, I got a huge, goofy grin on my face. I leaned back against the door and felt like I could burst with excitment. Everything had been a real roller coaster ride since Parker arrived. James and I had been up and down in our relationship with each other. Before it was just as friends and parents of Parker, now I believe it's more, much more. I looked over and saw October smiling at me.

"Did someone have a nice date?" She asked with a small laugh. I nodded my head and walked over to her.

"We had a nice dinner and talked about everything under the sun, or should I say moon since it's dark? Anyway, after we got back here he walked me to the door and he kissed me. Oh my gosh October, it was amazing!" I said with the girliest squeal ever. She laughed at me and I laughed also.

"That's amazing and I'm very happy for you. I hope everything works out between you. I've enough of the Cameron/James drama. It's a bit overwhelming to everyone around you two. We all get tired of having to listen to you complain." October said and I laughed.

"I don't believe you'll be hearing anymore whining from me for awhile." I told her. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." I said and she nodded. I got up and walked upstairs.

It was sunday and James was on his way to bring Parker home. I was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. It was my night to wash the dishes, so that's what I was doing. I heard a knock on the door and walked over to unlock it. I opened it and saw a smiling James and a smiling Parker standing there.

"Hi, baby," I said and James laughed.

"Hi yourself," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"First off I was talking to this baby," I said, taking Parker from James' arms. "And second, did you really believe I would talk to you with the 'baby voice'?" I asked and he laughed. He followed me inside and we made our way to the livingroom. We sat down and I lifted Parker and kissed him on the cheek a few times, causing him to laugh. His laugh always made me laugh and apparently had the same effect on James who was laughing beside me.

"What has your parents been doing?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Not much, they've mostly been around the apartment with Parker and I. Sasha and Matt have been out running around most of the time. Mom and dad went to the beach for a little while yesterday. Which I should warn you, since yesterday, Parker has been crying a lot and doesn't seem like he feels good. Mom got him some medicine last night and it's in his diaper bag. She said he seemed pretty sick." James said and I nodded with a sigh. This was going to be fun. Parker's first time actually being sick.

James and I juse sat there and talked and I tried to get Parker to sleep. James stood up after checking the time on his watch and got Parker's medicine and the baby medicine and opened it. He pulled the dropper out that was attached to the lid and squeezed the rubber end of it and let go to fill the dropper. He walked over and looked at me.

"Do you want to do it? Or do you want me to do because he really hates this stuff." James said and I sighed.

"I guess I should do it so I know what I'm doing so when you leave I can continue to give it to him." I said and he nodded. He handed it to me and told me to just put it in his mouth and squeeze a small amount of medicine into his mouth. I did as I was told and squeezed some of the pink medicine into Parker's mouth then pulled it back. I had him sitting up like James had showed me. Parker swallowed it and then began crying.

"Told you he doesn't like," James said with a small smile. He seemed sympathetic of his baby boy and I was too. I continued just putting a small amount into Parker's mouth until it was all gone. He was still drying though. I was going to get up and walk around with him but James beat me to it. He picked up Parker from my lap and held him close. He stood and began rocking him from side-to-side gently. He was shushing him gently and rubbing his back. Parker had calmed down a little but was still slightly crying and hiccuping. Parker had his head on James shoulder and his eyes were heavy with sleep.

I couldn't help but stare at James. He was an amazing father. Why hadn't I noticed that before? Why was I so caught up in trying to keep Parker to myself that I missed how amazing James was with him? Sure James hadn't had that much experience with Parker before but that didn't make him any less of a father. Looking at him now, I can see that he loves Parker more than anything and he would never do anything to hurt him. He went through all this just to keep him. He went through the court date, me avoiding him and feeling like I didn't trust him to keep his son. He never came up on Parker.

Sure he told me to take Parker and go and he would stay out of our lives. When that happened, the thing that hurt the most was when James said he was sorry for loving his son. Thinking about that made me realize how wrong I was from the start. James was right, the reason he had no experience with Parker was because I wouldn't give it to him. I never let James just take Parker whenever. I had a hard time letting James have him on weekends. And now I know how wrong I was. That was wrong of me to do.

I smiled at James as he continued to rock Parker who was now asleep. James turned his head and pressed his lips to the top of Parker's head. He really was an amazing father.

"I'm going to go lay him down," James said and I nodded. James carefully made his way up the stairs.

**James' POV:**

I kissed Parker on top of the head as I continued to rock the sleeping boy in my arms. I couldn't believe how much I loved Parker. I didn't think I would ever get over how much I loved him.

"I'm going to go lay him down," I said and Cam nodded. I carefully made my way up the stairs with the baby still in my arms. I walked into the bedroom and walked over to the crib. I gently shifted Parker in my arms and laid him down in the crib. I smiled down at him and softy ran a hand over the top of his head. He had his little arms up on either side of his head, his head was turned to the left side, his mouth was slightly open and his legs were bent and his knees were sticking out both ways. He looked adorable and sweet. He was peacefully sleeping and I was happy about that.

"Everything okay?" I heard Cameron say softly. I turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Yeah, I was just watching him," I said and she smiled. I took out my phone and took a picture of Parker. I couldn't tell you how many pictures I have of him on my phone and digital camera.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs," she said and I nodded and followed her. We walked down and to the livingroom. We sat on the couch and we were pretty close. I decided to try something, so I reached out and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to my side. She smiled and snuggled into my side. We just sat there and snuggled on the couch while watching TV. She turned her head and looked up at me. I leaned down and pressed out lips together softly. Our lips moved together gently and then we pulled back. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. Everything was perfect now.

**Hope you enjoyed! And like I said, HELP ME! I need ideas! Any idea you have that you would like to see tell me and I'll try and work into this story!**

**Read and Review please!**


	20. Beach Date

**Alright, here's another chapter. My best friend, Andrew, gave me this idea. I'm really having a hard time with this story and I think the next chapter may be the last. We'll see how things go. If you have a certain way you want this to end, let me know. **

**Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites. And thank you to anyone who put me on their favorite author list or author alert list! It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: James isn't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize in this story. **

**Alli's POV:**

It was nine and I had just gotten off work and was on my way to pick up Parker from James'. It had been one week since Parker got sick and he was better now but still sick. He can't be at the daycare center when his sick. James or one of his siblings or his parents had been watching him while he was sick since I can't take him to the daycare center. Today, Matt was watching him. James wanted his parents to actually relax, so he set them up on a date at a restaurant right on the beach and then they were free to do whatever, James had to do an interview with Pop Tiger and Sasha was with James. She wanted to see what really went on behind the scenes of her favorite magazine and was thrilled when James invited her to go with him to the interview.

I pulled into the parking-lot of James' apartment and parker. I got out and locked the doors and walked up to the door. I knocked and the door instantly opened. Matt was standing there with a sniffling Parker. Parker had his head on Matt's shoulder and I smiled a little.

"Is my baby boy not feeling good again?" I asked as I took Parker from Matt. We walked into the apartment and Matt closed the door.

"He was asleep up until twenty minutes ago and then he woke up crying. He's been crying since. He really doesn't feel well. I tried to give him his medicine but since I have to force him to take it, I didn't give it to him. I gave him one squirt of it and he started crying more and I couldn't force him to do something he didn't want to do." Matt said, looking at the floor. I smiled.

"You're going to be his favorite uncle." I said and he smiled.

"I'm his only uncle aren't I? Besides great uncles," he said and I laughed.

"Yes, you're his only uncle except for his great uncles." I said and he laughed a little also. "Fill his medicine dropper to the amount he needs since you didn't finish giving it to him." I said and he nodded and got the medicine out. He filled the dropper to where it needed to be and then handed it to me. I was sitting on the couch and I gave Parker some of the medicine. He began crying and then was fighting me. This happened everytime I gave him medicine, so I had to make him mad by holding his arms down and give him the rest.

After I got it done, I handed the dropper back to Matt who put it in the bottle and twisted the cap on tightly. Matt and I sat there and talked for awhile and then the door opened.

"I'm home," James voice rang through the apartment. He walked into the room and smiled when he saw us. Parker was asleep in my arms and Matt and I were just sitting on the couch.

"Hey, I figured you would had been gone by now," James said as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips and then leaned down farther and kissed Parker on the head.

"Where's Sasha?" Matt asked.

"She's at Denny's with a couple of the girls from my movie. They were at the interview today and they really kicked it off. Annabell said she would bring her home after a bit." James said and we both nodded.

"It's late, so I'm heading to bed. It was nice talking to you Cameron," Matt said and I smiled.

"It's was nice talking to you also." I said and he smiled.

"Night," he said. James and I both said goodnight to him and then he walked up the stairs. James kicked his shoes off behind the couch and walked around to me.

"Here, I'll lay him down in his playpin," he said, taking Parker from my arms. He walked over to the playpin and genlty laid him down. He walked back over and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head down on his chest. It was quiet in the room and he yawned.

"I can leave if you want to go to sleep," I said and he shook his head.

"Stay here," he said and I smiled at him.

"My dad wouldn't be very thrilled about me staying here with you since we're not married." I said and he laughed.

"It's not like we're going to do anything your dad wouldn't approve of us doing. We're just cuddling," he said and I smiled.

"Fine, I'll stay. Besides Kendall was coming over tonight after she got off work. I think it'll be nice for them to have one night to themselves and not have a crying baby in the house." I said and he nodded.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night? Just the two of us?" He asked and I smiled up at him.

"Sure but who is going to take Parker tomorrow?" I asked and he thought about it.

"I'm sure my parents won't mind watching him for a couple hours," he said. I smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the lips. We snuggled together on the couch and before I knew it, there was light snoring coming from James. I looked up to see his chin to his chest, his eyes shut and his mouth slightly open. I snuggled into him and rested my head on his chest. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

The next day I got off work at five and I was going to drop Parker off with James and his parents and then I was going home to shower and get ready for my date with James. I pulled up to James apartment and got Parker and his stuff and walked up to the door. I knocked and Mrs. Maston answered.

"Hi sweetie, come on in," she said, stepping aside to let us in. I walked in and Mr. Maston was sitting on the couch. He smiled when he saw us. I handed Parker to Mr. Maston and stayed to talk to them for a moment. Then I had to get going to get ready. I said bye to them and then walk out of the apartment and down to my car. I got in and made my way back to the house. Once there I got out and walked up to my apartment and walked in to see Kendall and October sitting on the couch. I said hi to Kendall as I passed.

I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then got out. I dried off and wrapped the towl around my body. I walked to my room and put on my bra and underwear and then some pj shorts and a tank top. I looked through my clothes for something to wear tonight. I picked out a black dress that came to right above my knees and had sparkles splattered on the upper part of the dress. It was simply as were all my other dresses but I liked simple.

I got changed into the dress and then did my hair. I just left it down and curled it into the bouncy curls. I put on some light make-up and then put on my black flats. I grabbed my small black purse and put what I needed in it and then checked myself in the mirror. After I approved of myself, I walked downstairs. Kendall, jokingly, whistled at me. I rolled my eyes and October laughed.

"You look really nice. James is a lucky guy," Kendall said.

"And you're not?" October asked, fake anger in her voice. He smiled at her and gave her an eskimo kiss that made her giggle.

"Of course I am. I'm one of the luckiest guys alive since I have you." He said and then kissed her on the lips. I smiled and stood there as I waited for James. Soon there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see James standing there. He smiled at me and looked up and down. I couldn't help but blush at this.

"You look very beautiful," he said before kissing me gently on the lips. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, see you guys later," I said to Kendall and October. They both said bye and we walked out the door. We walked down to James' car and he opened the door for me. He shut the door as I buckled my seatbelt. He got in and buckled his seatbelt then he started the car. We drove off and I still had no clue where we were going. James and I talked as we made our way to where ever we were going. I soon noticed that I had no clue where we were. It was dark and everything looks different in the dark but I was pretty sure we were a good ways from the apartment. I then realized we had been driving for awhile.

"James, where are we going?" I asked and he just smiled.

"It's a surprise, I promise you'll love it." He said and I sighed. I hate having to wait. It drives me nuts not knowing something. I wanted to know but I knew James wasn't going to tell me anything. Finally he stopped and I still wasn't sure were we were. He walked around and opened the door for me. I could smell the salt water and hear the waves and I know we were at the beach. He lead me down to the beach which had been out of view from where we parked. I was suddenly glad I wore flats instead of high heels. As we got farther down, I saw faint light. He then lead me to a table. I smiled at him. The table was small, had two chairs across from each other, two candles were lit in the middle of the table and it was nicely set with a single rose laying on one side of the table.

James walked over and picked up the rose. He walked back over and handed it to me. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back and then lead me to the table. He pulled out my chair for me. He sat down across from me. After we were seated, Matt came out in a suit that seemed to be a little too big for him and I guessed it was James'. He had a tray that had two plates on it. It was baked chicken, broccoli and rice. He sat a plate down infront of each of us and then placed two glasses down. They seemed to have tea in them.

"James, this is amazing," I said and he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. We ate the food and we talked a little bit while we ate. It was so nice. We finished eating and he stood up and held a hand out to me.

"Would you go on a walk with me?" He asked and I smiled and nodded. I took his hand and we began to walk. It was wonderful. We walked a little ways down the beach and I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed my arms.

"Are you cold?" He asked and I nodded. "Here," he said as he took off his jacket. He was wearing nice blue jeans, a black t-shirt that had a design on the front and a leather jacket.

"James, I can't take your jacket," I said and he looked at me. He draped it over my shoulders.

"Yes, you can," he said. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said and pulled it tighter around myself and he wrapped an arm around me. We just walked down the beach a good ways and then he grabbed me around the waist and fell backwards, taking me down with him.

"James!" I yelled as I laughed. He held onto me, holding me on top of him. He let me go and climbed off him and noticed the blanket beneath us. I laid down beside him and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid one of my hands on his chest and then laid my head on his chest. We laid there and listened to the waves as they came in and went out. It was so quiet here. You could see the stars. they weren't the brightest because of the city lights but it wa still pretty. We were just laying there, snuggling with each other.

"Cameron, can I ask you something?" He asked and I nodded against his chest.

"Of course," I said.

"Why did it change?" He asked softly. I looked up at him and he looked down.

"Why did what change?" I asked.

"Before we were together, you never wanted me to have Parker. Now that we're together, you just bring him over whenever and let me take him whenever. What changed? Why does us being a couple make it okay for me to take him more? Do you just trust me more now?" He asked and I sighed.

"James, I never didn't trust you. I always trusted you. But when I see you with Parker, I know that you really do love him. I know you'll never hurt him. It's not that because we're together I trust you more. I want you to have Parker in your life. I want you in Parker's life. And I want you in my life," I said and he stared down at me.

"So everythings over between us with the fighting and everything?" He asked and I smiled.

"Of course it is," I said and he smiled back at me.

**Hope you enjoyed! Like I said the next chapter will more than likely be the last. I'm not sure yet.**

**Read and Review please!**


	21. First Birthday

**Alright, I know I messed up a couple places in the last chapter. Like the fact I forgot to change Mrs. Maston to Mrs. Diamond or the fact tha it was in Alli's POV instead of Cameron's. I'm really sorry, haha. That's what I get for having so many stories at once. Haha, I'll try and not mess up by putting Alli instead of Cameron. And if you see that, I mean Cameron. Alli is in Hidden Secret and I had just worked on it before I wrote the last chapter, so that's where that came from. **

**Thank you all for the review/alerts/favorites and to anyone who has just read this story. Also thank you to those who have added me to thier favorite author list or author alert list.**

**Disclaimer: James and Logan aren't mine. Neither are anything else you may recognize in this story. **

**Cameron's POV:**

Today was Parker's first birthday. I was decorating the apartment and October was picking up the cake for me. Parker was now walking and was following me around. He had way to much energy now that he could walk. He was never sitting in one spot. He takes after his dad. James always has energy and loves to jog. Parker was going to be like him and I knew it. James was doing an interview and then he would be here. He hated that he had to do an interview on his sons first birthday. I told him it was fine, I mean he didn't have to be there all day, it was just for an hour in the morning and then he would be with us.

October walked in and had the cake in one hand and her keys in the other.

"Here's the cake baby boy," October said as Parker ran over to her. She leaned down and let him see the cake. He clapped his hands when he saw it and had a huge smile on his face. He was babbling and October laughed. Parker can say ma and dad. We tried to get him to call me mom but he just says ma. It's cute, to be honest. Ma was his first word and then it was dad. We still trying to get him to say Kendall and October and other words. I was so excited that he was learning to talk but I was also sad because my baby was going up.

"The decorations are up, the cake is here, the ice cream is in the freezer, the presents are on the table and the guest will be here in two hours." I said, looking at the clock on the stove. October put the cake in the refridgerater.

"Yep, Kendall should be here soon," October said. Parker had his binky in his mouth and smiled when October looked down at him. He didn't like his binky much when he was only a few months old but now I can't get it away from him. I have no clue what changed about it. Parker took off running and I looked at October with a pleading look. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I've got him," she said and then took off after Parker. I heard Parker laughing. I laughed a little as I started getting the paper plates that had green dinosaurs on them, the napkins also had the dinos on them, so did the cups. I had gotten some green plastic spoons and forks. I had them sitting on the counter. I had picked out the dinosaurs because Parker's favorite blanket had a green dinosaur on it. He never went to sleep without it. It was a present from James and Parker fell in love with it after James gave it to him.

It was almost time for people to start showing up, so I started getting Parker ready. James' mom had gotten him a cute little outfit. It was brown pants, a white shirt that had a green dinosaur on it (go figure) and the sleeves were green. It was cute and Parker looked cute in it. I got him dressed in it after changing his diaper, I put some socks on him but didn't bother with shoes. He was a baby, he didn't need shoes on. I picked him up off the bed and carried him downstairs with me. We got down to see James sitting on the couch with Kendall, October and Joyce and her daughter Jasmine. Jasmine was a few months older than Parker. She was up walking around the livingroom and babbling. Kendall was playing with her. I figured that as soon as he could, he would have kids because he absolutely lover them. He's so wonderful with Parker.

"There's the birthday boy," James said as he stood up and walked over to me. He took Parker and kissed him on the cheeks. Parker smiled behind his binky. Parker straightened himself, telling James he wanted down. James sat Parker down on the floor and he noticed Jasmine. They played at daycare so they already knew each other. He walked over to her and they began playing with some of Parker's toys that were laying there on the floor.

After a little while, some more of the people from the daycare center, James' friend Logan and his daughter - who was also named Jasmine but they call her Jas- and Jas' mom, Maggie. Apparently everything had worked out. James told me a little bit about what had happened between them. My dad was here and so were James' parents. There were presents on the small table October had set up in the livingroom.

"Okay, I guess we'll start with the cake and then the presents." I said and every nodded. I walked into the kitchen and got the cake. I took out the number one candle and put it on the cake. I grabbed the lighter and walked back out. I sat it on the coffee table and lit the candle. James held Parker up.

"Blow the candle out," James said. Kendall was taking pictures for James and I. Parker tried to blow them out but just couldn't. Without Parker knowing, James blew them and then cheered for Parker, making him think he did it. Parker was so happy. I cut the cake and then had dad get the ice cream out of the freezer. He brought it back had a spoon in his hand. I began to put cake and ice cream on plates, the first one going to Parker of course. Dad was helping me by passing out the cake. We had a table set up for the babies and all of them were sitting there. Dad was placing plates infront of the babies as I made out more plates for the adults/teens.

Everyone was done eating their cake and we were cleaning up. October and I were getting the plates, spoons, forks and the rest of the cake picked up and taking them to the kitchen. James, Joyce and the other parents were cleaning up the kids. James had Parker and was wiping the icing and cake off his face. James was smiling and Kendall had gotten a picture of the two of them. I think I may had found my favorite picture of them. All the babies had icing and cake on their faces. They're _babies_ and we let them just go at their cake instead of feeding it to them. Whats the fun in letting Parker have his first birthday cake if he can't just dig into it?

I couldn't help but wonder if Parker would ever understand how much he's loved. James and I may be young and we may still be learning how to take care of Parker but we love him more than anything. People think we're crazy because we're trying to be parents at seventeen and sixteen but I didn't see why we couldn't raise our son. Wasn't it better that we were trying instead of getting an abortion or giving him to strangers? I was pretty sure it was. People don't think we're old enough to be parents and I agree. I don't think I'm old enough to be a mom but I wouldn't change a single thing. I would never go back and erase what happened. Parker was everything to me and I wouldn't be able to live without him. I was pretty sure James felt the same way.

We walked back out after everything was done and began bringing the presents over to Parker. James was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and Parker sitting in his lap. Parker was smiling behind the binky he now had in his mouth. I smiled as we sat the last of the presents down. He looked at them, he seemed not sure about it. James picked one up and held it infront of Parker. He showed Parker what to do and Parker began to try and open it. James ended up having to help him open the presents. Parker was loving it. He was laughing and was excited. It was so cute.

We had finished the presents and just sat around talking and I got to know Logan and Maggie pretty well. I really liked them, they were so nice. I was happy that things worked out between them also. The others had left, leaving only October, Kendall, James, Logan -Maggie and Jas left with the rest of them-, my dad, James' parents, Parker and I in the apartment. James had Parker like he has since he got here and I was taking down the decorations with my dad's help.

"So everything is okay between you and James now?" Dad asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm happy about it," I said and he had this smile plastered on his face. I had learned what that smile meant a long time ago. He knew something that I didn't and he was excited for me to find out.

"What is it?" I asked and he looked at me odd.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"That smile means you know something you're not telling me. What it is?" I asked and he just laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough honey." He said and I just groaned, causing him to laugh. I hated having to wait to find out what he knew. We got the decorations down and then went back into the livingroom. I walsked over and sat down next to James and Parker walked over to me to hand me something he found on the floor. I smiled and thanked him. He smiled and walked away instantly to go find more stuff. This was like a game to him. He found what he could on the floor to give me. I was happy he preferred to give them to me rather than put them in his mouth. He had given me a lot of stuff. Rocks, rubber bands even an earring of October's.

"Cameron, I have something I want to ask you," James said and I smiled at him.

"Go ahead," I said and he took a deep breath. He then stood up off the couch and got down on one knee infront of me. I was surprised and pretty sure of what he was doing. He pulled out a ring and held it towards me.

"Cameron Fiona Lockwood, I love you so much. We have a wonderful son together. You're the girl I want to spend my life with. I want to actually be a family with you and Parker. Cameron, would you do me the amazing honor of marrying me?" He asked. I was just in shock. I looked around at everyone else and they were all smiling at me. I looked abck at James' smiling, hopeful face.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you James!" I said, he smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. He then got up and hugged me tightly. Everyone around us were clapping and Parker was laughing and clapping also. I knew he didn't understand what was going on but he was happy because we were happy. I felt tears slip down my face. James wiped them away with his thumb and then kissed me on the lips passionately.

This was something I would never forget. This just made Parker's first birthday that much more special.

**Hope you enjoyed! This isn't the last chapter but I'm pretty sure the next one will be the last. I may, one day, make a short sequel to this story. Like farther into the future when Parker's older. I'm not sure though. What do you all think about that? And if I did that, what age would you want Parker to be?**

**Read and Review please!**


	22. The Perfect Life

**Well, this is the last chapter :'( Oh well, I've had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it! Thank you all so much for reviewing this story. Favoriting it and putting it in your alert list! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it so much! **

**Disclaimer: James and Logan aren't mine and neither is anything else you may recognize.**

**Author's POV:**

It had been two years since the night James proposed. Parker was now three and everything had gone amazing for James and Cameron. Cameron had moved out of October's apartment and moved in with James after the wedding. Parker had his own room and he was fine in there by himself even though Cameron had a hard time letting her baby move into his own room. James convinced her it was best they moved him in there now while he was still young enough to adjust instead of waiting and having to fight him to keep him in his room because he wants to be in the their bedroom.

Cameron quit her job at October's store and was a full time stay at home mom and was happy she could do that. James' movie was one of the biggest movies in America and he had been in two other movies since and had a small part in a TV show. Parker loved watching his dad on TV. Cameron wondered if Parker was going to be like his dad and be an actor. James had also just been sign on for a recording deal and would be recording his first CD here soon.

Cameron couldn't had been happier and neither could have James. They were both extremely excited about their lives. They were happy they were able to prove the ones who though they wouldn't make it wrong. They made it and were making it. They weren't going to give up. They had a wonderful little family and they had an amazing son who they loved more than anything. James and Cameron had talked about having another child but weren't entirely sure yet. They were still young. Cameron only being nineteen and James being twenty. They still had time to have more children. James just told her that they could just let it be and if they were meant to have more children now, it would happen.

Cameron couldn't help but be sad that her baby boy was growing up. She wanted him to stay a baby forever but she knew it wouldn't happen. She knew he would have to grow up but in her eyes he would always be here baby boy. Her dad had told her that, that was how it would always be. He said he had to keep himself from saying she was his baby. Because in his eyes Cameron was still his baby. He said he had to remember that she had a baby and was married to James. He was happy that his daughter, son-in-law and grandson were happier than ever.

Logan and Maggie had gotten back together. She said that leaving Logan was the biggest mistake she had ever made. It wasn't something she was proud of and she wishes she hadn't done it. She said she was so upset and just wanted to get away from Logan. She never meant to hurt him. Logan forgave her and said he was happy he had her and his daughter back. He didn't want anything else but them. He let her know that it was in the past and it didn't matter to him now.

James and Cameron had honeymooned in Hawaii and Parker went and visited Cameron's dad for two weeks. James' mom took Parker through the day when Cameron's dad had to work and his dad got to see Parker alot also. They had a wonderful time in Hawaii but, of course, they missed Parker and couldn't had been happier when they got home and got their baby boy. They didn't think they could be away from him again for that long. That was the longest Cameron had been away from him and she couldn't take it. James did all he could to keep her mind off of Parker for as long as he could.

Cameron hadn't been feeling well lately and she had thrown up a few times so she ended up going to the doctors after James pretty much begged her to go, just to be safe. She hated the doctors and she really didn't want to go but James had told her several times she needed to go incase something was wrong. She had a baby to take care of. That was what got her to go. The fact that she had Parker to take care of. She had to take care of herself just as much as she had to take care of Parker.

"James, I'm leaving," Cameron said as she grabbed her car keys and purse. James came down the stairs, holding Parker. He had Parker on his hip and had one arm around him to hold him up.

"Bye honey and don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing big," James said before kissing Cameron on the lips.

"Bye mommy," Parker said. Cameron and James both smiled. Cameron leaned over and hugged Parker and kissed him on the cheek. After Cameron let go of Parker, James sat him on his feet and he ran over to the livingroom where some of his toys were at. James turned back to Cameron after seeing where Parker went. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips and she placed her hands over his hands. He smiled down at her.

"Honey, everything's going to be okay. If you need anything just call," James said and leaned in and kissed her on the lips again.

"Alright, see you in a little while," she said.

"See you then," he said and then she turned and walked out of the apartment. She got in the car and made her way to the doctors. Once there she got out and walked into the small building. She got the papers she needed to fill out and went and sat down in one of the chairs in the waitingroom. After she filled out the papers, she took them back to the woman. She sat back down and waited for her name to be called. She was worried about what could be wrong. She had thrown up this morning and that woke James up. She didn't know what was going on but it kind of scared her.

"Cameron Diamond," a woman said as she walked into the room. Cameron stood up and followed her back to a room. She walked in and sat down and her doctor Dr. Johnson walked in.

"Hello Cameron, what seems to be the problem?" He asked as he sat down on the stool across from her. She explained how she felt and he nodded.

"I would like to do some tests," he said and she was a little scared by this. She took the tests which involved a blood test and a urine test.

"Okay, we'll we'll run these and then let you know in a few hours maybe a day. Depending on what we find." He said and Cameron nodded. She was free to go home so she did.

It was the next day and Cameron had been called back to the doctors office. James was watching Parker while she was there. He decided he would take Parker to the park. He had called Logan asked if he wanted to bring Jas. He said sure since Maggie was out with her mom who was in town visiting. He got out of the car and opened Parker's door. He unbuckled Parker and got him out. Logan pulled up beside them. He got out and walked back to get Jas. He unbuckled her and picked her up out of her seat. He placed her on her feet and took her hand. James had Parker's hand as they walked out of the parking-lot and into the playground. They let the little ones go play.

James and Logan sat down on the bench that was near where the kids were playing.

"So did you guys find out what's wrong with Cam?" Logan asked, causing James to turn towards him.

"Not yet, they called this morning and wanted Cam to come in for the results of the testes they took. She was really scared today. I wish I would had known you weren't doing anything, I would had seen if you would watch Parker so I could had gone with her. She said she would be fine but I know how scared she gets when going to the doctors or the dentist. She hates it and I feel bad about making her go alone." James explained, never taking his eyes off of the two little ones playing in the sandbox.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. And yeah, I would had baby-sat him if you had called me." Logan said. They just sat there and let the kids play. They talked a little but not much. After a little while James' phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it was Cameron.

"Hey baby, what dd the doctor say?" He asked when he answered.

_"James, you and Parker need to get home."_ She said and she sounded like she had been crying. James instantly sat straight up at the sound.

"Cameron, are you crying? What's wrong?" He asked, getting Logan's attention.

_"Yeah, I just need you to come home."_ She said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," James said before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked and James nodded and stood.

"Cam said I needed to get home and she sounded like she had been crying." James explained quickly.

"Parker, come on, mommy's home and she needs us to get home." James explained as he picked Parker up. Logan got Jas and they made their way to the parking-lot.

"Hey man, call me and let me know what's wrong with Cameron." Logan said as they got to their cars.

"Okay, I will," James said as he buckled Parker in his seat. Logan did the same to Jas.

"See you later," James said.

"See ya," Logan said as James got into his car. He put his seatbelt on and hurried home, making sure to obey the speed limit which all of a sudden seemed way to slow. He finally got to their apartment and he got out. He walked back and got Parker and then walked to the apartment. He opened the door which wasn't locked to find Cameron sitting on the couch. He put Parker down on his feet after shutting the door and hurried over to Cameron.

"Cameron, baby are you okay?" He asked as he looked into her eyes which were filled with tears. She looked at him and had an unreadable expression.

"James, we're going to have a baby." She said and he just stared at her.

"What? Are they sure?" He asked, getting excited. He couldn't help the grin that was growing on his face. She smiled also.

"Yeah, they're sure James. I'm pregnant," she said.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to have another baby!" James exclaimed as he stood, pulling Cameron up with him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Parker came over to them and pulled at James' shirt.

"Daddy, what's going on?" He asked. James leaned down and picked Parker up and held him in his right arm while his left arm was around Cam.

"Parker, you're going to be a big brother!" James said, excitedly. Parker grinned wider than James and Cameron had ever seen him grin.

"You're going to have a baby? I'm going to be a big brother!" Parker exclaimed, more excited than ever. They were so happy. They were having another baby. They had talked about it but they weren't sure they wanted another child right now. But neither James nor Cameron would change a single thing about it. The baby was a pleasent surprise to them and the baby would be welcomed into the family with no problems. They were glad Parker was excited about being a big brother.

This really was the perfect life for them.

**The End.**

**Okay, so the last chapter went A LOT different than I meant for it to go! YAAAY! They're going to have another baby! As you can see, I left this so I could write a sequel incase I decide to. I'm still not sure. If I do, it won't be until after Hidden Secret For Too Long is finished. I don't want to have three stories going at one time to keep from getting back up on one story or messing them up like I've already done. If you could, would you read She Drives Me Nuts? It's my new story and I have the first chapter posted. **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you were happy with the last chapter!**


End file.
